Hogwart's Two New Saiyan Students
by Triple Soul
Summary: HPDBZ After having both of his parent's killed by Cell, Gohan finds out he is a wizard, and he is not alone. They meet Harry Potter and his friends, make many friends and enemies including the one they call Voldemort...
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first DBZ/HP fic and I hope you guys like it. There will be a few changes in the story:

Goten was born a few weeks after Trunks so, he was born before the Cell games.

A.N- This takes place in the second book of Harry Potter.

xXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

"I'm going and that's final!" Chi Chi Son growled at her husband. Goku shook his head.

"No way am I allowing you to watch the Cell Games live," he said. "If you die, then-"

"You will be there to protect me won't you?" Chi Chi snapped.

"I can't always be there Chi," Goku pleaded. "Besides we need someone to look after Goten."

"He'll stay with my dad, and I want to be there!" Chi Chi yelled. "I want to make sure you stay alive."

The arguing continued for an hour until Goku gave up and said, "Fine but make sure you're close to one of the Z warriors ok?" Chi Chi nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

(The end of the Cell Games)

"Bye, Gohan, I'm proud of you," Goku said as he used Instant Transmission and teleported himself and Cell to another planet.

"DAD!" Gohan yelled. He could hear his mother scream as well. _My mother… what have I done?_

Suddenly, Cell's ki reappeared. Gohan turned to him, full of rage and grief.

"You're not dead!" He growled. Cell sneered.

"I am not, and you will pay!" he growled. Powering a ki blast, he randomly aimed it at the Z fighters and he shot it… straight at Chi Chi.

"MOM!" Gohan screamed as the blast hit her straight on and blasted her to her death.

Cell laughed. "Did I touch another nerve there, Gohan?"

"You bastard," Gohan hissed, now seething with rage. Screaming, his ki skyrocketed and kept on going up. The Z warriors were blown away by his aura, and Cell crossed his arms over his face to protect himself.

Gohan looked up at Cell. "You will pay, Cell, for everything you did to Earth and to my PARENTS!" With that yell, he charged forward and before Cell could react, he was blown to bits.

"Unbelievable," Vegeta muttered. "He blew Cell to bits in less than a second! The brat has ascended to another level of Super Saiyan!"

Gohan immediately powered down to his normal state and ran towards his mother. "Mom! Please don't die on me, MOM!" He was sobbing uncontrollably now, but his mother lay dead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few months has passed since the day Cell died, and a few months since his mother and father refused to be brought back to life.

"What do you mean!" Bulma demanded when she heard.

_Please understand, Bulma, I am only trying to protect Earth_ Goku said from the Other World. _And Chi is perfectly happy with me here._

Gohan couldn't believe his ears. His parents were leaving him with his brother here, they won't be coming back.

_Now Gohan, we will be expecting you to be taking good care of your brother and remember your studies!_ Chi Chi said.

Gohan nodded numbly as his parents said goodbye and ended the conversation there; he turned around and flew off the lookout. Bulma made a move towards him, but Piccolo stopped her.

"Leave him to his thoughts for a while. He just had been told his parents didn't want to be back on Earth, he needs some time alone," he said.

Trunks had left and came back after 2 weeks, saying his mother had died from an accident and he had decided to stay here. Gohan felt better, now that he has a friend who is only a few years older than him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was summer, or more precisely, July 16. Gohan and Goten were at Capsule Corp. with the Briefs.

Suddenly a very old man appeared before them wearing very strange robes. He smiled.

"I am glad you are all here," he said. Vegeta growled, jumped up into an offensive stance, both Gohan and Trunks stood up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gohan hissed. After the death of his parents, he has been colder than his usual self, which nobody blames him for.

"Please sit down, I mean no harm," the old man said. "Let me explain."

Gohan and Trunks sat down, but was still very cautious of the man, and Vegeta refused. "Just tell us, old man, or I'll blast you apart," he growled.

"This does not concern you, Mr. Briefs," the old man said. "It only concerns Mr. Gohan Son and Mr. Trunks Briefs."

"Vegeta, sit down, if he does anything threatening then we would take care of it," Bulma scolded. Trunks and Gohan perked up at their names.

Scowling, Vegeta sat down muttering, "He's an old man, how can he be threatening?"

"What about us?" Trunks asked. The old man averted his gaze towards him.

"I've been examining you for the last month or so," he explained. Vegeta stood up again.

"You've been _stalking_ us?" he growled.

"Now I didn't say that, did I?" the man said. Vegeta scowled and sat down again. The old man continued. "I've been watching your movements and your daily activities and I've come to a conclusion that you," at this he pointed at Gohan and Trunks. "Are wizards."

"Wizards, that's crazy!" Bulma cried. "Why should we believe you anyways? We don't even know your name or who the heck you are!"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore," the old man said. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"This man has gone insane," Gohan said. "I am NOT a wizard." Trunks nodded his head in agreement.

"I assure you, Mr. Son, I have not gone insane, and you are a wizard," Dumbledore said.

"I know magic is real, but I am sure wizards are not," Bulma said.

"Shall I show you then?" Dumbledore asked. Bulma nodded. Trunks shrugged, Gohan rolled his eyes and Vegeta scowled. Goten and Chibi Trunks stared at the old man, giggling.

"_Accio cookie dough ice cream_," Dumbledore muttered. To everyone's surprise, a tub of cookie dough ice cream zoomed towards Dumbledore; he caught it and showed everyone.

Vegeta scowled and swiped the ice cream out of Dumbledore's hand and started eating it. Gohan raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"That still doesn't mean we are wizards," Trunks said, rolling his eyes at his father's antic.

"I have been watching you, and I've figured that you are," Dumbledore said, patiently. He took two letters out of his robe and handed it to the two boys. Gohan and Trunks took it. "What I am saying is the truth. And lastly, only at eleven years of age are the wizards allowed starting, they cannot start after that age." He looked at Trunks. "I do not know why I did not notice you before, so I have decided to do a little spell, if you wish."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"To make you an eleven year old, so you may enter Hogwarts, you will still have all your memory you have now," Dumbledore reassured. Trunks looked doubtful.

"I still don't believe you nor do I trust you," he said. _But then how come a part of me says he's saying the truth and I should trust him?_ Deciding that he will trust that part of him, he nodded.

"But if anything odd happens, and I suddenly die or something, you will have a very painful death, you understand?" Trunks said. Dumbledore's eye twinkled as he nodded.

He muttered something incoherent and light surrounded Trunks. When the light disappears, a younger-looking Trunks stood in front of them.

"We will be getting your reply before August 31, term starts September 1," Dumbledore said. "I hope to see you there." With that said, he suddenly disappeared from the room.

Gohan looked at Trunks, up and down. "You look my age," he said. "Good enough evidence for me."

Vegeta scowled and ate his ice cream. Chibi Trunks pointed at Trunks and giggled uncontrollably. Bulma picked him up. "You'll look like that when you grow up," she cooed. Gohan turned to Trunks, and they both sighed.

"Looks like we'll be going to this Hogwarts," Trunks said. Gohan nodded, he picked up his brother and walked to Bulma.

"Can you take care of him while I'm gone?" he asked politely, a bit of his old self shining through.

Bulma smiled at him. "Of course, Gohan, I'd take care of him even if you didn't ask!"

XXXXXXXXXX

So ends the first chapter! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own either DBZ or HP.

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

XXXXXXXX

A month had passed since Dumbledore had visited Gohan and Trunks, and currently they're at Diagon Alley, shopping for their supplies. Their first stop was at the bank, where they had each exchanged 1,000,000 dollars American for a humongous stack of galleons, sickles and knuts, they both took a small amount and left the rest in a vault. They had already gotten their uniforms, and were going to pick out their books.

"What's the hold up?" Gohan muttered. Ahead of him was a humongous line in front of Flourish and Blotts.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Trunks read from the sign. "Let's go up front and see him," Trunks started to push past people. "Excuse me, pardon me. HEY! Watch where you're stepping!" A woman had accidentally stepped on Trunks foot with her extremely high heeled shoes. Gohan snickered.

"I wish we were allowed to fly," he said, after another woman nearly slammed into him. Finally, they reached the head of the line and were surprised to see a man taking picture with a jet-black haired boy, who seemed uncomfortable.

"He's taking photographs with a boy?" Trunks glared at the man. "Doesn't he know people actually want to get their books and leave!"

"Don't you know who he is?" a boy beside them seemed surprised as he pointed to the black haired boy.

"Err… no…" Gohan raised his eyebrows. _He doesn't look familiar at all._

"Well, mate, he's Harry Potter," the red-haired boy grinned. "I suppose you two are muggles, if you don't know who he is."

"Muggle?" Trunks looked confused; he looked towards Gohan, who looked as confused as he was.

"Non-magical people," the boy explained. He turned towards Harry and Lockhart, the latter blabbing on and on about something free of charge, and teaching Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts. "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Gohan Son," Gohan introduced in a slightly cold voice. "That's Trunks Briefs." Ron blinked at Gohans' cold voice but smiled nonetheless.

"Which school do you go to?" he asked.

"Hogwarts," Trunks said, politely. "And you?"

"Same, you guys are first years then, haven't seen you around," Ron grinned as the two boys nodded. Harry decided it was a good time to intervene as he dumped a ton of books inside a cauldron beside a red-haired girl.

A wizard suddenly appeared in front of them. "Are you friends of Potter?" Ron nodded. The wizard dumped a pile of books into their hands. "Free of charge." With that, the wizard went back to his work.

"But-" Trunks started to argue, but Ron shook his head.

"Calm down, Harry is my friend," he said. "Come on, I'll introduce you guys to him."

They arrived just in time to see a blonde haired boy tease Harry. "You've got yourself a girlfriend!" The red-haired girl turned red.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron snarled. Gohan took one look at the blond boy and knew there was something unsettling about him.

"Oh, if it isn't Weasley," Malfoy drawled, he looked at the two boys beside him. "And what's this? New followers of the _great _Harry Potter?"

Gohan glared at him. "_I don't like this boy; he has an unsettling aura around him."_ Trunks nodded.

"What did you say?" Malfoy glowered.

"Nothing of your business," Trunks glared back at him.

"I have all the right to know, purple-haired freak," Malfoy sneered. Gohans' glare got icier.

"I've had it with you, Malfoy," Ron started towards Malfoy, but Harry and the brown-haired girl stopped him.

"Ron!" a red-haired man, who seemed to be Ron's father, struggled over with a two identical boys. "What are you doing? It's mad in here, let's go outside."

"Well, look what we have here, Arthur Weasley," Another voice intervened. Gohan looked up to see what seemed to be Malfoys' dad.

"Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said. There seemed to be a big tension between the two.

"_I don't like the looks of this,"_ Gohan muttered. Lucius Malfoy continued to talk, until Mr. Weasleys' face was as red as a tomato. Suddenly Mr. Weasley, lunged at Lucius, but with Saiyan reflexes, Gohan jumped between the two and pushed Ron's dad back to the ground.

"Well, it looks like the boy saved you from embarrassing yourself, Arthur," Lucius sneered, while Mr. Weasley got up, still scarlet, and was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Why did you stop me?" he demanded to Gohan. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"If you did, you would be doing what he wants you to do," he said. "Plus, we wouldn't want Mr. Malfoy to be too injured to listen to his sons' whining."

Lucius glowered at him and walked away, with Malfoy tailing him. "I would watch my back if I were you," Malfoy said, before taking off.

"_Gohan," _Trunks looked at the emotionless boy. _"Come on Gohan, let's go, we still need to get our other supplies before we head back to Capsule Corp."_ Gohan nodded and followed the purple-haired boy out, leaving Harry and his friends blinking with surprise.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and they flew back to Capsule Corp. with all their supplies in a capsule.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this is a VERY short chapter, but I'll update sometime this week!

REVIEW… please!


	3. Chapter 3

Like I promised, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own either DBZ or HP.

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

Note: I actually don't remember the time when the train leaves, I'm sorry if it's wrong.

XXXXXXXXX

"TRUNKS!" Bulma stormed up to her sons' room. "Up, come on! The train leaves at 11:00!" The purple-haired boy groaned.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"8:00!" Bulma shook him. "Your father still wants a spar with you, and then you need to take a shower, eat breakfast, and fly to the train station!"

"I'm up," Trunks tried to shake himself awake. "Is father in the gravity room?"

His mother nodded. "Oh for goodness sakes, get dressed and comb your hair! You look ridiculous!" She walked out of his room to work on one of her projects.

Trunks appeared downstairs dressed in his purple gi, with his hair combed. He headed to the gravity room. Once inside, he saw that Gohan and Vegeta were already at it.

"You're late, boy!" Vegeta ducked from a kick to the head. Both fighters stopped suddenly. "What are you waiting for!" Impatiently, Vegeta threw a ki blast towards Trunks.

"What the!" the purple haired boy evaded the attack and blasted towards the twosome. "Alright, you asked for it!"

XXXXX

The fight lasted for quite a long time, but Gohan finally emerged as the winner, with Vegeta complaining about it.

"Blast it! How could Kakkorots' brat beat me, the Prince of Saiyans?" Vegeta struggled to get up. "I demand a rematch!"

"We don't have time," Gohan replied, flipping the two a sensu bean, and eating one himself. "Trunks and I need to catch the train."

Scowling, Vegeta left the room. Gohan and Trunks followed suit, and headed to their rooms to take showers.

XXXX

At 10:14, Trunks and Gohan stood at the doorway, ready to leave. Bulma and Vegeta were saying good-bye. Well, at least Bulma was.

"Don't slack in your training, understand?" Vegeta growled in warning. "When you come back, I want to see an improvement!"

"When you go out to spar, remember to wear these necklaces," Bulma handed them a normal silver chain necklace each. "They're actually motion detectors, and they hide your ki. When someone is approaching, the necklace will beep six times."

"Thanks."

"Remember to your Saiyan heritage a secret," Bulma warned. "Don't do any ki blasts and don't fly."

"Yes mother," Trunks said, slightly sarcastic.

"Alright, do you have your supplies?" she asked. The two boys showed her their capsules. "How about your pet owl?" Trunks showed her the cage containing the pure white owl they named Nevoso. "Remember to mail to us weekly!"

"We know!" Trunks was getting slightly irritated. Gohan was grinning at his friends' irritation.

"Take care of Goten!" He smiled gently towards his giggling brother, one of the only people he shows affection for.

"I will," Bulma patted both boys on the head, much to Trunks' annoyance. "Take care of yourself, don't get hurt! Have a good time! Goodbye!" With that, both boys went out the door and blasted off towards the sky.

"I thought she would never let us out!" Trunks mumbled, carrying Nevoso's cage.

Gohan laughed. "Come on, I'll race you there!" He powered up to Super Saiyan and flew even faster.

"HEY! That's not fair! I still have to carry this stupid birds' cage!" Trunks protested. He also powered up, and flew after his friend. "GOHAN! Wait up!"

XXXXX

The two boys landed behind a dumpster near the train station. Gohan, of course, won the race. Trunks powered down first, then Gohan followed suit.

"You cheater!" Trunks scowled. "You got a head start AND you didn't have to carry Nevoso's cage!"

Gohan ignored him. "Come on, let's go, the trains' going to leave soon." He walked towards the train station looking for platform 9 ¾.

"Are you sure this is the right train station?" Trunks asked, looking around for the platform. "I don't see it."

"Of course I am," Gohan assured him, taking out the letter and the ticket. "See, look." Trunks read it and looked around again.

"Yeah, it's the right station… Hey, look, it's the girl we saw with Ron!" Trunks pulled Gohan towards the girl. "Let's ask her!"

They reached the girl, who turned towards them. "Oh, you're the first years, right?" she asked. "The two boys we saw a few weeks ago at Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "I'm Trunks Briefs, and this is Gohan Son." Her eyes went wide.

"Are you related to Bulma Briefs?" she asked, excited.

"Yeah, I'm her son," Trunks replied, a bit uncomfortable. "You know her?"

"Who doesn't? She's brilliant, a genius!" the girl exclaimed. "My name's Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Hi, uh, do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?" Trunks asked, changing the subject rather awkwardly.

"Oh, right. You run straight towards the pillar between platform 9 and 10, that's it," she said. "You put your stuff into the capsules right?"

"Yeah, we did," Trunks showed the capsule to her.

"Whoa, this invention still amazes me," Hermione examined the small item. "It's so small, yet it could contain so many things!"

"Yeah," Trunks turned towards the platform 9 and 10. "Well, I guess I'll see you on the train later." He briefly said goodbye and walked away from her. He turned to Gohan. "Why didn't you say anything? I felt so awkward."

"I don't exactly talk to strangers nor do I trust them so easily," Gohan replied. There was a strange silence following his response.

"You used to," Trunks said softly. Gohan nodded and stood still, facing the pillar.

"I did, but not anymore," he said sadly. "Not anymore."

XXXXXXX

End of Chapter 3

Hope you liked this chapter! Your reviews keep me updating, so if you want me to update… REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either DBZ or HP.

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

Thanks to Sheik's Twin for correcting me I'll change it.

XXXXXXX

Gohan faced the pillar and took a deep breath. "Well, enough about that, let's get on the train or else we'll be late." He eyed the pillar, and then ran right through it. "Whoa…"

Trunks came barreling in just a few seconds later. "That's pretty cool," he grinned. He pulled Gohan towards the train stationed at the platform. They hopped on and finally found a seat at the far back of the train.

"_This is going to be awesome," _Trunks stretched on his seat. _"The only downside is not being able to use ki."_

"_You mean not being able to use ki when people are around,"_ Gohan corrected. _"We'll train when everybody is asleep, we'll go a few miles out."_ Saiyans naturally didn't need a lot of sleep, so the plan was to sleep for 3 hours, then for the rest of the night, sneak out and fly somewhere farther away and train.

Hermione and a red-haired girl walked in, looking worried. "They're not here either!" Hermione glanced around. "Did you two happen to see Harry or Ron?"

"No," Trunks said. "Aren't the two of them with you?"

"No, that's the problem," the red-haired girl said. "They were supposed to come through the barrier after us, but they never made it through."

"And this is the end of the train, too," Hermione wailed. "We've searched in every compartment." She sat down. "Oh, I hope they didn't do something stupid. I'm going through the train again. Coming, Ginny?"

"Yeah," Ginny followed Hermione out the door.

"I wonder what could have happened to them," Gohan muttered curiously.

"I don't know," Trunks shrugged. "You could ask Harry and Ron, if we see them later. You don't have to be so quiet."

"I know," the demi-saiyan muttered. Suddenly, the compartment door opened, and a blonde boy entered with two bulky boys following him like bodyguards.

"YOU!" Malfoy scowled at the black-haired boy. "What are you doing here!"

"I don't know," Gohan scowled back, his voice suddenly sarcastic. "Maybe I'm going to Hogwarts."

Malfoy's scowl got worse. "We don't want more mudbloods at Hogwarts!" Gohan's eyes darkened.

"What did you say!" Gohan's voice lowered, and it became deadlier.

"A mudblood, meaning that your blood is dirty, not like mine, which is pure," Malfoy drawled.

_How dare he mock my dad's blood!_ Gohan mentally growled. _I'll show him dirty blood!_

Trunks knew that dangerous look. He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder. _"Gohan, calm down, you don't want him to find out."_

Gohan's hair flickered for a moment, as he tried to suppress his anger. His eyes became totally empty of emotion, his gaze was icy and deadly and he glared at Malfoy. "I would shut up and go away now if I were you."

Malfoy was shaken at the icy glare; it sent shivers down his spine. He didn't seem to notice the flicker of gold a moment ago. "You don't know who you're talking to," his voice seemed a bit squeakier.

"What, are you going to tell daddy about an 11-year old bullying you?" Gohan sneered, his anger was under control. Malfoy huffed in anger and left the compartment, his obedient bodyguards following him.

_That was close,_ Trunks sighed. "Gohan, he's a jerk, don't listen to him."

"I know," Gohan slumped down. "But I can't ignore the fact that he just mocked my dad's blood." His shoulders' shook a bit as he cried. Trunks sat down beside Gohan and put an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright," he tried to comfort him. Unfortunately, Trunks had no experience in comforting people, and he was at loss. "Goku didn't blame you…"

Gohan desperately tried to stop the tears. _"I could have saved both my parents,"_ he mumbled. _"If I wasn't toying with Cell,_ _my dad wouldn't need to teleport him away. If I had taken Cell seriously, he would have died before he blew my mom up." _

"Gohan…" Trunks sighed. _"Goku died saving the Earth from destruction. He already said he was proud of you. Chi Chi already chose to stay in wherever she is."_

"_Do they hate me so much that they would rather stay dead than to come back?"_ Gohan sniffed, his tears were gone now, there was no trace at all that he had cried. _"Why else would they stay dead?"_

Trunks was baffled. _"Gohan, your parents never hated you. Goku stayed dead because he said the planet would be safer without anybody trying to destroy the Earth just to kill him. As for Chi Chi… I don't know, but I'm 100 sure that she doesn't hate you." _

"_Thanks Trunks," _Gohan smiled a bit.

The compartment door opened again, and Hermione and Ginny came in. "Did you see them?" Hermione asked.

"No," Trunks shook his head. "Is there another way to Hogwarts, other than the train?"

"No," Ginny replied. "Not that I've heard of." Hermione began to pace in the small compartment.

"Oh, those blasted idiots," she cried. "Where could they be?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Trunks said. "They're wizards, it's not like they can be kidnapped, right?"

_Trunks, you idiot! _Gohan mentally sighed. _That's only going to worry her more._

"Kidnapped!" Hermione was frantic. "Oh, what if You-Know-Who got to Harry and-"

"You-Know-Who?" Gohan blinked curiously. Hermione seemed surprised that he had talked.

"The Dark Lord," Ginny explained. "He's a very evil wizard; he killed many people, including Harry's parents. Harry was just a baby when that happened. You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry too, but somehow the spell he used backfired. It gave Harry the lightning scar on his forehead."

"And he's after Harry now?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Hermione sat down fidgeting.

Trunks decided to change the subject. "Can you tell us more about the wizarding world?"

Ginny nodded. "I'm a first year like you guys, so I don't know a whole lot. But all my brothers went and they've told me some stuff. I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister."

"I'm Gohan Son," Gohan said.

"I'm Trunks Briefs."

"Well… they're houses where they sort you guys into," Hermione started, still fidgeting. "Gryffindor are for the people who are brave, Ravenclaw is for the people who are smart, Hufflepuff is for people who are loyal, and finally Slytherin is for the ambitious and sly people. Most of the wizards who are in Slytherin end up being a Death Eater; they work for the Dark Lord."

"What house are you in?" Trunks asked.

"I'm in Gryffindor," Hermione continued. "You sleep with your house members in your own tower. You can get points or lose points, depending on what you do. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins a big trophy."

Hermione explained everything, Quidditch, the classes, the teachers. A food trolley came up during her explanation. Gohan and Trunks bought a few snacks while Hermione explained. They were disgusted, however, by some of the food.

Hermione had to stop explaining to put on her robes in another compartment with Ginny following her, while Gohan and Trunks put on theirs. The train slowed down to a stop, and Hermione came back.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!"

XXXXXXXX

This chapter was slightly longer. I hope you like it!

Please REVIEW! I want to know your thought on this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own either DBZ or HP.

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

'blah' Sorting hat thoughts/ people thoughts to the hat

XXXXXXX

Gohan watched as Hagrid knocked on the great wooden door. A few moments later, a stern-looking woman opened the door.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. The professor nodded.

"Come on in, come on!" She hurried them in.

Trunks looked around while walking, clearly amazed. _Wow! This place is humongous! It probably could hold three Capsule Corp. buildings!_

Gohan, on the other hand, was alert and scanned everywhere for something unsettling and disturbing. _This place doesn't seem right. Something evil lurks here._ _"Can't you feel it? Something is wrong here. I can sense some dormant evil aura, but I can't seem to be able to track it to its owner." _He muttered to Trunks.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and heightened his senses. _"You're right, but it's pretty weak. I can't tell who it belongs to either. We'll just have to be more careful now."_ Gohan nodded in agreement.

They were led to a small room by Professor McGonagall. The stern woman turned towards them after they stood across the room in a line. "Welcome to Hogwarts…"

Gohan had tuned out after those first few words, as he knew that Hermione had already told him what he needed to know. Instead, he concentrated on finding who had the evil aura. He was surprised when he found the 'culprit' to be the wall… or in the wall. _Impossible. The aura can't be coming from the wall, and the walls are rock solid. There can't be anything in there. _ He tried again and again, and was deeply frustrated that it was the wall every time he tried. The fifth time he tried, he couldn't find the aura, it was like it disappeared.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Be ready when I come back." Professor McGonagall's voice broke Gohan's train of thought. The first years bustled about, fixing their hair and robes.

"_The aura disappeared,"_ Gohan whispered to Trunks. _"It seems like the aura came from the wall…" _

Trunks stared at him. _"The wall! Are you sure you got that right?" _His hand immediately went to the small room's wall. It was rock solid.

"_I'm sure. I tried 4 times, the fifth time, the aura simply disappeared. It wasn't there anymore," _Gohan confirmed.

"What are those!" A boy suddenly shouted. Both demi-saiyan' head snapped up, Gohan was in a battle stance, ready to attack. Trunks was also in a battle stance, but then when he saw the ghosts that were floating above them, he stood up normally.

"Wow, they're real ghosts!" A girl squealed when one swooped down. The ghosts were white, but transparent and they all looked human.

Professor McGonagall had come back. "Move along, in a straight line." She hurried them. "They're all waiting for you."

Gohan and Trunks silently followed the line, both of their eyes flashing around the hall and the Great Hall. A few students gasped in wonder at the sight.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on," Professor McGonagall ordered and pointed to the said stool and hat. "Anderson, Patrick!"

A medium height boy with dark brown hair and abnormal bright green eyes walked to the stool and put on the hat. It was silent for a moment then the hat screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the left exploded in applause. Patrick took off the hat and proudly walked to the table.

"Axilier, Katie." A black haired girl stumbled to the stool and put on the hat. Again it was silent then –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right accepted the black-haired girl with applause. And so continued the sorting, soon it was Trunks turn…

"Briefs, Trunks." Trunks gulped at his name called and put on the hat. He heard many people whisper about him with his sensitive Saiyan ears.

"Briefs? The son of Bulma Briefs?" was the most often he heard. He tuned out after awhile.

'Well, well what do we have here?' a voice mumbled. Trunks nearly jumped off the stool.

'You talk!' Trunks scowled and immediately strengthened his mental barrier. He could feel the hat digging into it. 'Stop that!'

'Why? This is how I sort you into the houses! How could your mental barrier be so strong!' The hat seemed frustrated. 'Open up! Let me sort you!'

'I can't let you do that!' Trunks argued. He couldn't let the hat know about his heritage.

'What are you afraid of? The stuff I see within your mind is trapped inside me because of a strong spell casted by the four founders of Hogwarts! Even I cannot tell anybody of your memories!'

Trunks was still hesitant. 'Fine, but if anybody finds out without me telling them, then I'm blasting you to smithereens!' He let his barrier weaken.

The hat was surprised. 'A Saiyan! Never heard of those before!' After what seemed forever, the hat decided for him to go to Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor table applauded loudly. Trunks walked over and sat beside Hermione, who looked thoughtful.

"That has to be the longest sorting. You had the hat on for at least 10 minutes!" She exclaimed. Trunks smiled weakly. _Well he did go through all my memories, the androids, Cell, Freiza, my mother, everybody. _

Trunks sat patiently and waited for Gohan's turn. He clapped politely for each addition to the Gryffindor table. And then finally –

"Son, Gohan," Gohan walked awkwardly towards the stool and he also heard mutterings about him as well.

"Son? Do you think it's possible that he's the son of Goku Son, one of the martial arts champions?" One of the Hufflepuff students loudly said.

Gohan ignored these and put on the hat. 'Hmmm… I see we have another Saiyan blooded wizard here?' the hat muttered. Gohan's eyes narrowed, and instinctively pulled up his mental barrier.

'Not again!' The hat grumbled. 'Open up, you! I still need to know more about you so I can sort you! I had enough trouble with your other friend!'

'Trunks let you!' Gohan mumbled in disbelief. 'Why would he?'

'As I told your friend, I wouldn't be able to tell anybody of this information even if I was able to,' the hat grumbled in annoyance. Gohan didn't believe him.

'I'm not taking any chances!' he said stubbornly. 'No way!'

'Your friend obviously trusted me enough. If you really don't believe me, then you can 'blast me to smithereens' as your friend so nicely said to me, if I word of your past reaches anybody's ears,' the hat was clearly frustrated.

Gohan was stubborn, but the hat was even more stubborn, and finally Gohan gave up, and let the hat in.

'Interesting past. Very smart, I can see, but also brave and loyal, will do anything to save the planet from evil. Hmmm…. But then there's the last battle against Cell… revenge…' the hat was in deep thought. 'I can only see one place for you…'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped and Gohan joined them. Trunks raised an eyebrow when he sat down beside him.

"_What took you so long?" _Trunks asked. _"You didn't believe him?"_

"_Would you believe a talking hat?"_ Gohan muttered as the last of the first years were being sorted. _"I can't believe you let him in so quickly."_

"_I did tell him I'd blow him to smithereens, if anybody found out without us telling them,"_ Trunks muttered in defense. _"Shh… the headmaster's starting."_

Professor Dumbledore said a few words of welcome, and told them to dig in. Both demi-saiyans eyes widened in amazement and joy when plates upon plates of food appeared suddenly in front of them.

"Wow," Trunks muttered in glee as he stuffed himself with turkey, steak, pork, lamb chops, mashed potatoes and much, much more. "I wish my mom could do this!"

Gohan ate just as much as Trunks, but didn't say anything. _My mom could do this in a few hours… if she was alive…_ His eyes grew sad, but still he said nothing, he just kept on eating till his stomach was satisfied.

The whole Gryffindor table was staring at both the first years. "Wow! How can you eat so much?" Fred was amazed. The two of them was eating food as fast as any witch or wizard can conjure it. It was like watching two black holes sucking in all the food.

"Fast metabolism…" Trunks grinned weakly, his stomach satisfied. "It runs in both our families."

The Gryffindor students looked as if they didn't exactly believe them, but it was the only explanation. They all looked away from the two when Dumbledore had excused them to their beds.

As they walked along the hallway to their dormitory, Gohan had one thought stuck in his head. _I have a feeling this is going to be a different year, maybe a bit harder since I have to hide my Saiyan powers. This is going to be a heck of a year! _

XXXXXXXX

Sorry about the long update! But the next one should be up before Christmas… if people review that is! hint Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that this is late, but I got kicked off the computer before I could finish it.  Hope you like this chappie anyways!

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

I do not own

XXXXXXXXXX

Gohan sat on his bed, which was beside Trunk's as well. _"What do you think of this school?"_ Gohan asked.

"_Alright, I guess. But everyone seems so weak. I think this magic we're going to be learning won't be anywhere as powerful as our ki,"_ Trunks replied thoughtfully. _"I bet we could defeat the teachers here without any problems."_

"_Yeah, we can't use our ki though, or else I would've beaten up Malfoy already," _Gohan said. Both demi-saiyans' ears picked up people talking loudly downstairs in the common room of their dormitory. They both got up from their beds and decided to check it out.

"_I hear Harry's and Ron's voice,"_ Gohan muttered. _"They arrived then…" _ Trunks nodded in agreement. They arrived to the common room to see the Gryffindors surrounding the exhausted-looking Harry and Ron. Hermione was currently yelling at the.

"You fools! Where were you when the trains took off! Do you know how worried I was! Where are your brains! You can't just take your dad's car and FLY to Hogwarts, you dummies!" Hermione shrieked, her hands flew up into the air and was waving around urgently. Ron and Harry looked at her sheepishly. The rest of the Gryffindors laughed at their misfortune.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You used your dad's car to fly here?" he asked quietly, but somehow, his voice was heard over the loud chatter of excitement over the arrival of Harry and Ron.

Ron blinked at Gohan, surprised he was actually opening a conversation. "Well… yes, but we had no choice! The barrier to the train was closed!"

"You could've sent Hedwig to Hogwarts to tell Professor Dumbledore about it!" Hermione hissed. "You guys desperately need to USE your brain!"

"We're sorry!" Harry said defensively. "We were… panicked." Everybody raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nice one, Harry," Ron muttered sarcastically. At that moment, Percy Weasley, stepped inside and chided all of them.

"What are all of you doing here? Off to bed!" Percy commanded. They all groaned and mumbled but headed up to their beds nonetheless.

Gohan laid still in his bed, he turned to face Trunks. _"I think we should skip tonight's training… I'm tired and want some rest."_ Trunks, whose eyes were closed, but was still awake, nodded sleepily.

"_Whatever,"_ Trunks muttered, rolling over and falling into a deep sleep. Gohan allowed a small smile, and turned over and fell asleep.

_Gohan… _a voice called to him. _My son… _

Gohan opened his eyes and found himself floating in a white oblivion. He could recognize that voice anywhere. _Dad…? Are you here?_

_Yeah… but only for a while. Gohan, be careful here, I'm afraid I can't say anymore, but please always be alert, anything can happen. Be careful who you make friends with, okay?_ Goku warned.

_Why? _Gohan asked. Nobody answered him. _Dad…? Dad! _

Gohan shot up in his bed. It was a dream… but a dream that he was going to listen to. _I've got to be careful… _ Gohan looked over at Trunks' sleeping form, and looked outside. It was morning already.

"Trunks wake up man," Gohan shook his friend. "Come on, it's time to wake up."

The purple haired boy groaned and tossed away from the invading hands. "Another minute…"

"That's it." Gohan made his ki shoot up. That instantly made Trunks wake up. Trunks' blue eyes narrowed at Gohan.

"Idiot! What if somebody came up?" Trunks growled, but got out of bed anyways. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I checked first, there was nobody within hearing range," Gohan shot back.

"Fine!" Trunks said angrily. "Still, make sure you never do this again! Understand?"

"Fine, whatever," Gohan said. He quickly changed into his robes. "Quickly, we have to go to breakfast and get our timetable."

"Coming," Trunks grumbled. He was so not a morning person. "Hold your horses."

The two of them arrived at the Great Hall minutes later. They devoured the food as if their families starved them. Seamus Finnigan stared at them.

"Are you sure your families feed you alright?" he asked. "It sure doesn't look like it!"

"Uh, yeah, they do. Don't worry, we're just hungry that's all," Trunks said.

"Sure, if you say so," Seamus looked doubtful. He handed the two their timetables. "Here, timetables. Looks like you have Potions first." Seamus shot them a sympathetic look.

"Is something wrong with potions?" Gohan asked.

"Well, there's nothing wrong about potions, it's the teacher I'm talking about," Seamus said. "The teacher's Professor Snape. He hates all Gryffindors, and favors the Slytherins because he's their house teacher, just like McGonagall is ours."

"I'm sure we can handle him," Trunks said. "He can't be all that bad."

"You'll see, you have to go now anyways. I warned you though." Seamus got up and went to his first class. Gohan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Come on, let's see how bad this Snape is," he said. _"He can't be worse than Vegeta." _

"_Yeah,"_ Trunks agreed. The both of them headed their way towards the dungeon where the Potions class was held. On the way, they met Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, whose eyes widened when he saw Trunks.

"You're Trunks Briefs, right?" he asked. "Son of Bulma Briefs?"

"Uh, yeah," Trunks said awkwardly.

"Your mother is a genius! Look at those ingenious capsules she made! Too bad she didn't go worldwide! She would've been even richer than she already is. They say she is the richest and the smartest woman on Earth!" The boy exclaimed. He took out his camera and quickly took a picture of Trunks. "Would you give me an autograph!"

"Sure… I guess," Trunks said nervously. The Creevey boy shoved the picture towards him, and Trunks signed it. Then the boy turned to Gohan, who was trying hard not to be seen.

"And you're Gohan Son right?" The boy continued his rant. "The son of Goku Son, who used to be the martial arts champion right? You must be just as good as he is in martial arts! I wish I could fight like he could! Could you give me your autograph too?"

As much as Gohan would like to say no, he just couldn't extinguish the hope in the boy's eyes. "Uh, okay."

"Awesome!" Colin took a picture than Gohan signed it after. "This is amazing!" Trunks and Gohan smiled nervously then quickly took off to their class.

"_I didn't know your mother was famous outside of Japan," _Gohan hissed.

"_Well, she is still known for being the richest and smartest woman on Earth," _Trunks muttered.

"_Oh well, come on, let's get to our classes before we get a detention for being late,"_ Gohan hurried Trunks.

XXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 5.

Review and tell me what you think! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you sooo much for those reviews!

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

I do not own

XXXXXXXXX

Gohan sighed as he got up from his deck, where he was working on his Transfiguration homework. Trunks, who was beside him rolled his eyes and got up as well. The purple haired boy scowled at the other Saiyan.

"You just couldn't keep your trap shut could you?" he growled. "Thanks to you and your big mouth, we have detention!"

"He was being a sissy," Gohan scowled back. "He was taking his sweet time talking about how magic could beat up the martial arts people. I got sick of it, so, I ended his year long rant."

"Yeah, by saying he was a homosexual bastard!" Trunks sighed. "And I have no clue why he had to make ME go too!"

"He hates us both, go figure," Gohan shrugged.

"Why? What did I ever do to him?" Trunks asked. "It wasn't me who called him gay!"

"Whatever, now stop complaining and walk faster," Gohan said, "or else he'll make us do more detentions."

"Fine, but thanks to you, I'll never finish my transfiguration homework!"

"Yeah right," Gohan snorted. "You have Bulma's genes in you, you'll do fine."

"You forget I also have Vegeta's."

"Are you saying he's dumb?"

Trunks grinned. "I never said that. Just saying that I always have the urge to go train."

"Whatever. It's so like you to blame other people for your laziness," Gohan said.

"Shut up." The two reached the Trophy Room, where Filch was waiting for them.

Filch grinned evilly when he saw them. "I want you two to clean all these trophies in here. No magic allowed." He left them to go take care of his precious cat.

"Hm… shouldn't be too hard," Gohan grinned. He checked around to make sure nobody was watching.

"Gohan…" Trunks said warningly. "Don't…"

"Too late!" Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan. His hair shot up and turned gold and his eyes turned aqua green. "Come on, if you wanna finish the homework, then powering up will help us do this faster."

"But…"

"We can sense their ki; remember the necklace Bulma gave us?" Gohan reassured. "Come on, even if you don't need to work more on your homework, I do."

"Fine…" Trunks powered up. "Then let's finish this fast!"

(Thirty minutes later…)

"There! All done!" Gohan said and powered down. His face was empty of emotion, but deep down, he was proud of all the shining he had done. It was worth it to call Snape homosexual.

"Let's get out of here," Trunks said. "I still want to make sure my homework is perfect."

Gohan rolled his eyes. _Perfectionist. _

XXXXXXXXX

"You called Snape a WHAT!" Ron screamed at breakfast the next day. "I can't believe it! You called Snape GAY!"

Gohan shrugged nonchalantly. "He was pissing me off."

"Gohan… I'm surprised you got off with one detention," Hermione said. She took a deep breath and started to rant. "HOW COULD YOU CALL HIM GAY! ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT THE BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING! YOU ARE IN SOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Gohan sat silently while she ranted. Hermione finally quieted down. "No, I didn't get off with one detention. Neither did Trunks. We have 3 weeks of detention. I think I did a good job, calling him homosexual," Gohan said calmly.

Hermione's eyes bulged. "3 WEEKS! How many points did he deduce?"

Gohan averted his eyes. "Uh…"

Trunks sighed. "50 points each."

Harry sighed. "The year just began!"

"We're sorry…" Trunks apologized.

"I'm not!" Gohan growled. "The arrogant bastard thinks-"

"_Shut up!" _Trunks hissed, stopping Gohan from blurting out their Saiyan heritage. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at them curiously. _"What did you think you were doing? You nearly blurted out our secret!"_

"Excuse me, uh, we'll go to our classes now," Gohan muttered and headed off with Trunks trailing after him. _"What are you talking about?" _

"_You were going to say that magic isn't better than martial arts right?"_ Trunks asked. Gohan nodded. _"They'll ask why you think that… because to them, martial arts is just a bunch of kicking and stuff, not ki blasts and all!"_

Gohan nodded, understanding what Trunks had told him. _"I'm sorry…"_ He truly looked like he was.

"_Just don't make the mistake again."_

"I won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry turned to the two. "Well, that was certainly interesting."

"There's something suspicious with those two," Hermione said. "The way Trunks just cut in while Gohan was talking to us. He had a dangerous look on his face."

"Yeah, and the way Gohan is so cold. I think something horrible happened to him in the past that affected him," Ron said. "It might be as bad as yours…"

Harry looked doubtful. "I guess…"

"Whatever it is," Hermione said. "We'd be better off to be careful around them. We don't know if they could be working for You-Know-Who for all we know."

"The two of them, I doubt it," Ron said.

"Why not?" Hermione argued. "I heard that Bulma's husband is pretty evil-like."

Ron snorted. "Who the heck is Bulma?"

"Trunks' mom. She's the richest woman on Earth, and she's the smartest woman on Earth too."

"She would have a lot of influence in Japan, wouldn't she?" Harry said. "Voldemort would go for her."

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Harry got up. "Let's get to our classes. We got Defense Against Dark Arts."

Ron groaned and Hermione brightened. She jumped up excitedly. "Come on! Let's not be late!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 7

I'm sorry, this chapter is so short. The next one will be up soon thought!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you sooo much for those reviews!

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

I do not own

XXXXXXXXXX

Gohan's eyebrow twitched and ticked. He racked his brain for the answers… none. Zip. Zilch. Dammit all. He glared at their teacher with all his might, but the teacher didn't seem to notice at all. Curse him, the stupid idiotic teacher.

It was their first Defence Against Dark Arts class. Many people were excited about it, saying how great Professor Lockhart is. Gohan was beginning to think that he was until…

"We're going to have a pop quiz today!" Lockhart said cheerfully. "No worries! It's very easy!" Gohan stared at him as if he was mental.

_Is he insane?_ Gohan mentally scowled. _This is our freaking first class!_ Lockhart handed out the sheet, and when Gohan saw it, he literally fell out of his seat.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Son?" Lockhart asked. Gohan mutely nodded and sat back up. He stared at the title of the 'quiz': All about Gilderoy Lockhart.

Gohan heard Trunks choke on his spit. Lockhart grinned at them. "It's nothing! I'm just seeing how well you read the books! If you have read them of course!"

So now here he was, looking at the very first question: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour? 

Gohan scowled. _How am I supposed to know his favourite colour?_ He casted a glance at the Professor Lockhart. _Hm… he acts so girly sometimes… I'd say… pink would fit him!_ Grinning, Gohan took his pencil and wrote down the said colour beside the question.

Next question: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition? Grinning again, Gohan wrote: To be a girl beside the question.

For the next thirty minutes, Gohan enjoyed himself immensely in writing down the stupidest answers. Lockhart then collected the papers and flipped through them.

His eyebrows rose when he looked at Gohan's. "For your information, Mr. Son, my favourite colour is lilac, not pink." The class erupted into giggles. "Have you read any of my books?"

"No," was the cold reply Lockhart received. The teacher grinned suddenly.

"Oh, I know! You're jealous of me aren't you, Mr. Son?" Lockhart said. Without letting Gohan answer he continued. "Oh, I feel so flattered."

All Gohan could do was gape at him. _He's so arrogant!_ _I don't think I've met anybody so arrogant in my life!_

"Oh, there's no reason to be surprised!" Lockhart smiled. "You're not the only one! Many people are jealous of me and my feats! But now, let's continue on with the answers shall we not?"

Gohan was going to interrupt when somebody kicked him. He turned and glared at Trunks, who sat behind him. _"I want to give him a piece of my mind!" _

Trunks shook his head. Frowning, Gohan turned back towards the teacher who was rambling on and on about his great achievements. "What an arrogant idiot," Gohan muttered to himself. Unfortunately, Lockhart seemed to hear him mumble.

"Anything you'd like to share about my achievements, Mr. Son? Maybe about how amazed you are?" he asked charmingly.

"No," Gohan glared at him coldly. Lockhart seemed surprised and then once again smiled.

"Oh, I get it! You're the kind of person who is shy around people you admire aren't you?" Lockhart said. "No need to be shy in here Gohan! You have such an unusual name! Very creative, if I may add. Who named you? Your mother or your father? I would love to meet them one day! Especially your dad! I heard he was a martial arts champion!"

Gohan's eyes hardened. "Too bad you can't." His voice was low and dangerous. Lockhart looked at him skeptically and then continued on his rant.

"_Gohan…"_ Trunks muttered to him. _"He doesn't know, there's no need to be so cold."_

Gohan looked away. "Whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gohan… wake up." A voice brought Gohan from his sleep. _"It's time to train." _

Groaning, Gohan opened his eyes lightly and then sat up. He took off his sleeping wear to show a blue gi. He reached over and picked up his cloak. _"Alright, let's go." _ He opened the window and jumped out. Trunks followed suit. Gohan turned back and closed the window shut. _"We'll come back at dawn. There's 2 hours to train." _

Trunks nodded and they both blasted off towards the plain where they trained. They landed and faced each other. "Alright, we'll spar for 30 minutes, rest for 30 minutes and then repeat that. Then we'll go back," Trunks said. Gohan nodded and they faced each other. They threw their black cloaks on the floor a few meters away from them.

Gohan suddenly jumped at flew towards Trunks at an amazing speed. He raised his fist and punched, but Trunks dodged at the last minute before jumping up and elbowed Gohan in the back. Gohan flipped to his feet and stood in a fighting stance. Trunks charged and blasted a ki blast towards him. Gohan put up his shield just in time and then powered up to Super Saiyan. Trunks grinned and powered up too.

They sparred like that for 20 minutes, and then Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and of course beat up Trunks. They both collapsed on the grass after 10 more minutes, panting. Sweat covered both their bodies, and parts of their gi had been ripped off. Cuts and bruises decorated them

"We might want to hold back a bit more next time," Trunks said after a while. "Or else we'll finish the new batch of sensu beans quickly."

Gohan looked up into space. "No, I have to train harder…" Trunks stared at the younger boy.

"Gohan…"

"I have to," Gohan repeated. "We can survive without the sensu beans."

"Yeah," Trunks snorted with sarcasm. "They'll wonder where we got our bruises and cuts."

Gohan shrugged. "Whatever… come on let's spar again."

(30 minutes later)

Once again, both boys collapsed into a heap on the grass, exhausted. "Gohan… toss… me… a… bean…" Trunks groaned. Gohan nodded and did as he was told, then ate one himself. Both collapsed and panted for a while.

"Gohan…" Trunks turned to his friend who was currently gazing at the sky.

"What?"

"Why do you aspire to be so strong?" Trunks asked. "You're already the strongest out of all of us."

Gohan looked away again, tearing his gaze from the sky. "Because…"

"Does it have anything to do with Goku, and him leaving?" Trunks prodded. Normally he wouldn't poke into any other people's business, but Gohan was an exception. Gohan was silent and didn't answer his question. "Gohan… I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever."

"Gohan, dammit answer me!" Trunks was getting frustrated.

Gohan once again was silent and then he spoke up quietly. "Alright… I want to be stronger, so maybe my dad won't have to worry about having people come back to have revenge. So maybe I can defeat them easier, making sure that nobody dies, making sure nobody's in danger. And then, maybe my dad would come back… to me."

"Gohan…"

The boy sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. "I want to make him proud of me…"

"Goku already said he was proud of you," Trunks whispered to him reassuringly. "You don't have to prove anything, he's already proud of you."

"Yeah?" Gohan suddenly spoke up loudly. "Then why the hell would he want to stay dead?"

Trunks sighed. "We've been through this already. It was only because he wants to protect the planet."

"He thinks that I'm not strong enough to protect it then," Gohan said. "He thinks I'm weak…"

"NO! That's not what I meant!" Trunks said vehemently. "He doesn't want to endanger the Earth again."

"I can protect it if I train hard enough," Gohan said stubbornly. Suddenly tears escaped his eyes as he turned to Trunks. "I only want my dad and mom to come back. Is that so hard?"

"Gohan…" Trunks was kind of surprised. The other boy wiped his tears away and took off into the air.

"Come on, we better get back…" Gohan muttered, taking his cloak. Trunks nodded and followed suit, and while he flew back, he couldn't help but curse Goku.

_Dammit Goku, I know you stayed dead to protect us. But, hell, you don't know how much this is killing Gohan._

XXXXXXXXXX

The flight back was really quiet, neither of them even tried to start up a conversation. Then suddenly, their silver necklaces start to beep.

"Come on, this way," Gohan muttered. They swerved off to another side, making sure they weren't seen by the approaching people. They slipped on their cloaks and were going to reenter the school when they heard people arguing. So, they decided to check it out.

Trunks and Gohan arrived there just in time to hear Malfoy brag. "I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley. Look here at the new broomsticks my father bought for us. It sure does make those… worthless things you call a broomstick, look like trash."

"At least the Gryffindor team has talent," Hermione cut in. "Unlike the Slytherins, who only count on their broomsticks to win."

Trunks and Gohan stood in the background, watching as Malfoy's smirk got wiped off his face. "Nobody asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy spat.

The moment those words left his mouth, the Gryffindor team went crazy. Fred and George attempted to strangle the blonde boy, the three girls on the team screamed words that made no sense to the demi-saiyans. Ron took out his want and screamed something, that went unheard to Gohan and Trunks since the girls were screaming so loudly.

However, they saw what happened next. There was silence when a green light came from Ron's wand… and hit Ron in the stomach, making him reel backwards. The Gryffindor team crowded around the boy, who began to retch up slugs.

The Slytherins laughed piercingly. Gohan scowled at them, and said in a cold, chilling voice. "I don't see what's so funny… except maybe your face, Malfoy."

Everybody's head turned towards him. Malfoy immediately stopped laughing, and glared at Gohan and Trunks.

Malfoy scowled. "I see why Gryffindor is so weak. They always have so much Mudbloods in their house. See, that's why Slytherin will always rule." The Slytherins chuckled.

Gohan's eyes flashed dangerously. Trunks held him back. _"Calm down…"_

"I've had enough of you Malfoy," Gohan hissed, ignoring Trunks. The purple-haired boy held both of Gohans' arm tightly, making sure he wouldn't run and hit Malfoy. "Let go of me!"

"_No, Gohan you have to calm down!" _Trunks hissed. Malfoy sneered at him.

"Aw… is little Gohan being held down by a geek?" He snorted. "Anyways, it's not like you could even hit me, I'm way more powerful than you are, Muggle."

"You wanna bet?" Gohan's voice was dangerously cold. He flipped up and kicked Trunks in the face, making him let go of his arms. The others only gaped in surprise.

"Dammit!" Trunks cursed as Gohan speeded towards Malfoy. _"Stop it Gohan!" _ Without stopping, Gohan kicked Malfoy's feet from under him, making Malfoy fly and land at least 10 meters away from where he was. Gohan stood up normally, in front of the quivering Slytherins and glared at Malfoy's struggling form.

"You're just a spoiled little brat," he spat. "Always going to your father and mother when you're in trouble. You don't know anything about the cruel world; you don't know how it is when both your parents die! You don't know how it feels knowing that you couldn't protect your parents, that you failed them!"

Everybody was silent now, listening intently on the angry boy. Gohan continued, "But I won't fail again, I won't let anybody die again! I won't let anybody take Goten away from me!" He had tears in his eyes again. He turned and sprinted away at high speed, and when he passed Trunks, he whispered. "Do you understand now? Do you understand why I have to train so hard?"

Yes, Trunks understood. He knew that Goten was the important person in Gohan's life. He was the reminder of his parents. Yes, now he understood why Gohan trained so much, so that he won't fail anybody, so nobody close to him will ever die again.

XXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 8.

So how was it? Was it good?

Review! Please?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you sooo much for those reviews! This chapter is longer… I hope! Enjoy! 2 chapters in 2 days... so it means that I'll update this story next week, it depends on how many reviews I get. P The more reviews I get, the faster I update... well it really has to do with my free time too.

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

I do not own

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been weeks since Gohan's outburst at the Quidditch pitch. He had been much colder and unfeeling than usual, closing himself off to the world. With the exception of Trunks, Gohan was cold to everybody and practically ignored them all.

October came, and Gohan was still at it with the detention. He had gotten 4 more weeks of detention for attacking a fellow student.

Nothing interesting happened during October… well at least not until the very last day of October. It was Halloween, so there were all these decorations in the Great Hall. Gohan and Trunks were the last ones there and they sat at their usual spot at the very end of the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore said his usual speech before clapping his hands, signaling the beginning of the feast. Gohan and Trunks gobbled everything in their sights, with people staring at them, amazed.

"You guys never cease to amaze me," Seamus muttered at them. "You're beginning to creep me out."

Gohan shrugged and reached for more chicken. Trunks grinned at Seamus. "It's in our genes. Our fathers eat just as much."

Gohan flinched at the mention of Goku, but hid it well enough that only Trunks was able to notice. Trunks flashed him an apologizing look, and him and Seamus began talking about their families with Dean joining in a minute later.

Gohan looked away, ignoring the talk about their families. He kept on eating, until his stomach was finally satisfied. He was going to head back to the Gryffindor common room to do his homework when he felt the aura again.

"_Trunks!"_ Gohan hissed to his best friend. _"It's the aura again! It's stronger than before!" _

Dean and Seamus looked at them curiously, but Trunks just nodded at Gohan and stood up. "I'm sorry, we have… business. See you guys later."

"Uh, okay sure…" Dean said uncertainly. Trunks smiled sheepishly before running after Gohan.

"Can you feel it?" Gohan asked quietly as they went and tracked down the aura. "It doesn't feel… right."

"I agree," Trunks said. His eyes snapped to the wall across from them. He gulped. "Uh… Gohan…?"

"What?" the black-haired boy's eyes snapped up to the wall. "What the?"

Right in front of them, was the Filch's hateful cat, Mrs. Norris, hanging by her tail. Above the cat were words written in blood. It read: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.

Gohan stared blankly at it. _"Whose blood is that?"_

"_More importantly, who's the Heir?"_ Trunks narrowed his eyes. _"This doesn't feel good, Gohan. Something's wrong about this." _

Gohan's head suddenly snapped up. _"I hear footsteps, hurry, we don't want anybody to find out we were here!" _

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, we might get blamed for this! Look at all the stuff I've done so far! Don't you think they would blame me?" _Gohan hissed. They backed away from the said wall and hid behind another one, looking at the intruders.

"It's Harry, Ron and Hermione," Trunks whispered. "What are they doing here? I didn't see them at the feast."

Gohan shrugged and kept on watching the trio. Harry looked disgusted and was backing away from it. Ron looked horrified, and Hermione was shocked. They were discussing something in whispers, so Gohan couldn't hear them, even with his Saiyan hearing.

A voice broke the silence. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You're next Mudbloods!"

Gohan squinted and saw Malfoy standing there with his usual sneer. He felt his blood boil when he saw the boy. Trunks noticed just in time. _"Calm down Gohan."_

Gohan relaxed a bit, but glared at the blonde boy. He watched calmly as people began to gather around the bloody wall. He glanced at Trunks. "We should get out of here," he muttered.

"Fine, let's go," Trunks agreed. They both sported a troubled look as they tried to figure out the situation. They bumped into Dean and Seamus on the way.

"Oh, sorry," Dean apologized.

"It's okay," Gohan flashed him a small smile before walking off, leaving a gaping Dean behind. Trunks followed and smiled apologetically before heading off as well.

"Did… he just smile?" Dean was shocked.

Seamus snorted. "You're overreacting, Dean."

"He never smiles at anybody!" Dean retorted. "Except at Trunks, but that's because they're best friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Seamus said. He narrowed his eyes. "They seemed to be in a hurry."

Dean shrugged. "They were coming from there," he pointed to the opposite direction. "And it seems like there's a commotion."

"Let's check it out," Seamus suggested. Dean shrugged.

"Why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's up?" Dean whispered to Pavarti. The girl jumped in surprised.

"Jeez Dean," she groaned. "You scared the heck out of me."

"So, what's up?" Dean repeated.

"They found Filch's cat dead on that wall," Pavarti pointed to the wall across from them. "There were bloody words scrawled above it. It reads: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware."

Seamus looked suspicious for a moment. "Did you happen to see Gohan and Trunks here a moment ago?"

"The cold Japanese boy and the purple haired one?" Pavarti was in deep thought. "No, I didn't see them."

Dean frowned. "We just saw them hurry away from here a moment ago… strange."

Pavarti raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't tell me you think they did this!"

"Well, they hurried out from the feast, and then a few minutes later, we find this cat on the wall with the bloody words. Then we see them hurrying from the crime scene…" Seamus trailed off.

"Seamus!" Pavarti scolded. "They couldn't have done this! They're first years!"

"Didn't you hear about Gohan's attack on Malfoy?" Dean muttered. "He kicked Malfoy and he went flying!"

"He's a martial artist," Pavarti shot back. "Besides, they're muggles. They couldn't possibly know anything about this Chamber of Secret."

"I'm actually surprised that Gohan didn't end up in Slytherin," Seamus said. "He's so cold and everything."

"His parents died over the summer," Pavarti said. "That's what Harry told me when I asked him about the attack on Malfoy. He said something about Gohan not being able to protect his parents from dying."

"How could he?" Dean wondered. "How did his parents die, I wonder."

"I would suggest that you don't ask him," Seamus said. "He's a little touchy about that subject."

"Oh, then I'll ask Trunks!" Dean said. "He seems real nice."

The crowd was dispersing, and Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lockhart walked through the crowd, with Harry, Ron and Hermione following them.

"Do you think Potter did this?" Dean asked.

"Harry? No way!" Seamus rolled his eyes at Dean. "You insane or something?"

"No, just asking." The trio moved back towards their common room.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Few hours later)

Gohan grumbled tiredly as he flopped down onto his bed. He had just gotten back from one of their training sessions. He pushed the blankets of his sweating body and muttered to the boy in the bed next to his, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Trunks muttered back and they both fell into a deep sleep.

_(Gohan's dream)_

_It was that same white place that he had last seen his dad. Gohan blinked as he walked around this place. "Dad?" _

_Goku's body appeared in front of him. "Gohan…" _

"_Dad!" Gohan embraced the older man, happy. _

_Goku smiled and hugged him back. "Hey there buddy." He released his son and sat down. Gohan followed suit. "Gohan… you know that it's not your fault that I died."_

_Gohan's head snapped towards him. "What? How did you-"_

"_I was looking after you in the Otherworld," Goku replied. He looked at his son sadly. "Gohan, I never blamed you for what happened."_

_Gohan looked away. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He didn't say anything._

"_Look, Gohan. Me and your mother thought it was the best thing to do to stay dead," Goku said._

_Gohan snapped. "The right thing! You think leaving me and Goten alone on Earth was the damned right thing to do! I understand why you had to stay, but why mom! Why the hell would she stay?"_

_Goku frowned at his usage of language. "Gohan, your mother stayed because she wanted to stay with me… even through death."_

_Gohan snorted. "Some reason! So she decided to stay with her husband instead of her sons! Some mother!" _

"_Gohan!" Goku scolded him. "Don't say that about your mother!"_

"_Why not!" Gohan snapped. "It's true!" He started to cry. "Why? Why do you have to leave? Why couldn't you come back? I just want to have my family back!" _

"_Gohan…" Goku was surprised at his son's outburst._

"_Have you noticed that we didn't have much family time since Radditz came? After Radditz, Piccolo took me out to train, and then Vegeta came. Vegeta came back after a while, then you died. We went to Namek after that. We came back, but you disappeared for a long time. When you did come back the androids arrived and you had your heart disease. And then Cell came and I killed him. Tell me, how many times had we had an actual happy family time?" Gohan sobbed. "Huh? Tell me!"_

_Goku hugged his crying son close. "I'm sorry…" He had no idea this was how his son felt. Sure, he had been watching him through King Kai. But it wasn't like he watched him 24 hours a day. "I didn't know that's how you felt. But… it would be better for the Earth if I stayed dead."_

"_I know…" Gohan snuggled up to his dad, wanting more comfort. _

"_Then you should know that I'm very very proud of you," Goku said. "There's no need to impress me more than you did. Ascending to the third level of Super Saiyan… wow. But I understand that you want to protect the Earth like I did."_

"_Hm…" Gohan muttered. "Dad… why can you come during my dreams?"_

"_It's a secret," Goku muttered playfully. _

_Gohan smiled. "Whatever, Dad."_

"_You remember what I told you last time?" Goku asked. Gohan nodded._

"_Yeah… to be careful of whom I am friends with," he answered._

"_Good," Goku replied. "Now… there's a favor I need of you."_

"_What?"_

"_The boy, Harry Potter," Goku began. "You know he is being chased by the Dark Lord right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I don't want you directly interfering by killing the Dark Lord because Harry is the one destined to kill him, but I want you – and Trunks - to protect him from harm until the time is right," Goku explained._

"_The time is right?" Gohan tilted his head in confusion._

"_Well, just make sure he doesn't die before his battle with Voldemort," Goku said. "But just him, okay? Nobody else."_

"_Do you mean that if anybody else is in danger, I have to let them die!" Gohan said in disbelief._

"_If it comes to that… yes," Goku said. "Only in the wizarding world, Gohan. If they are in the Muggle world then it's okay to save them… understand?"_

"_I think…" _

"_Don't worry, I'll be there to guide you," Goku reassured. _

"_I guess it means we have to let Harry know about our Saiyan heritage," Gohan said._

"_Yeah, only him and his closest friends," Goku said. Gohan nodded. "Alright… enjoy your sleep Gohan…"_

_(End of Gohan's dream)_

Gohan snapped awake. He groaned and turned towards the bed next to his. "Trunks wake up." He threw his blankets off him. He shook his best friend. "Wake up!"

Trunks opened one of his blue eyes. "Go away Gohan."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You had enough sleep."

Groaning, Trunks forced himself out of bed, his hair sticking out in all directions. Gohan smirked at him. "Shut up," Trunks growled and got dressed. He desperately tried to make his hair stop sticking up by using his hands, but failed miserably.

"You're supposed to use a brush," Gohan said sarcastically, "and water."

"Shut up," Trunks growled again. "You know I'm not a morning person." But he went and did as Gohan said anyways.

He sat down in the chairs in the common room. "What do you want to say to me? It better be important."

"It is," Gohan said. _"My dad talked to me last night, in a dream."_

"_Your dad?"_ Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"_He wouldn't tell me how he did it," _Gohan said. _"Anyways… he told me to protect Harry."_

"_What?"_

"_He said that me and you need to protect Harry from harm until his battle with Voldemort," _Gohan explained. _"You know that Voldemort is after Harry right?"_

"_Yes,"_ Trunks nodded.

"_We aren't allowed to kill Voldemort. That's Harry's job, but we need to protect him until then,"_ Gohan said. _"This means… we have to tell him, Ron and Hermione our secrets. You know, those two follow him everywhere. Plus, we aren't allowed to save anybody else but those three."_

"_Huh?"_

"_In the wizarding world, we're only allowed to save the three of them. But if we're out of the wizarding world then we're free to save everybody."_

"_Oh, I get it,"_ Trunks nodded in apprehension. _"I've never actually done this before."_

"_Neither have I,"_ Gohan replied. "Come on, we'll tell them to meet us someplace secretive and then tell them."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXX

P End of Chapter 9. P

Hope you enjoyed it! I hope that you review more though… please?

REVIEW! P


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! -

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

I do not own. Oh, and I think I made a few mistakes on the explanation about Gohan and Trunk's past. Correct me, and I'll correct them. - Thanks!

XXXXXXXX

During lunch, Gohan and Trunks had sat beside Harry, Hermione and Ron. They had looked up at them confusedly, because they usually sit alone at the end of the table. Nonetheless, they exchanged friendly greetings.

"So…" Ron attempted to start up a conversation.

"Do you know anyplace that's secretive?" Gohan cut Ron off. "A place where nobody goes?"

Harry looked at them suspiciously. Seamus had told them about his and Dean's suspicion. "Why?"

"We have something important to tell you," Trunks said. "Something important, that's only supposed to be told to Harry. But since Ron and Hermione are good friends of yours, we suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell them, as long as they keep it a secret."

"Tell us now then," Ron said, mad that he was cut off.

"No," Gohan said. "It shouldn't be said here, too many people."

Hermione glared at them. "Is it anything that would hurt Harry?"

"No," Gohan answered. "It's the opposite."

"Fine," Hermione said. "After dinner, at the Gryffindor common room."

"It needs to be secretive," Trunks said.

Gohan shrugged. "That's fine. We'll be able to detect if anybody's coming or something. Just make sure nobodies in the common room after dinner. But…" he frowned and turned to Trunks. _"If they want proof, we'll need to power up… we can't do that inside after dinner… we'll attract unwanted attention, and might blow up some stuff by accident."_

Trunks nodded in apprehension. "We'll go outside. After dinner, the place under the Gryffindor tower."

"Alright," Harry said uncertainly. "We'll be there."

Gohan nodded, and the two friends moved towards their usual spot and began eating. Dean and Seamus joined them a minute later.

XXXXXXXXX

(After dinner, below Gryffindor tower)

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood shivering. "Where are those two suspicious Japanese kids?" Ron muttered. "If they don't come soon, we'll freeze out here waiting!"

"Relax, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I see them coming."

Sure enough, Gohan and Trunks appeared before them a few seconds later. Trunks smiled apologetically. Gohan just stared at them coldly.

"Sorry if we made you wait, dinner tonight was too good, so we got in some extra helpings," Trunks said. Hermione giggled.

"That's okay," she said. "So, right to the point now. Or else Ron here will die of hyperthermia."

"Hey!" Ron protested. "It really is cold!" Harry grinned at his friend's protest.

Trunks and Gohan suddenly went all serious. "We don't have much time to tell you," Gohan started. "We need to finish our homework."

"Right." The five of them sat down on the grass.

"Gohan and I," Trunks began. He sucked in a large breath, "we aren't exactly human."

"What!" Harry blurted. "Not human? You look normal to me."

"We aren't," Gohan said. "We are half human."

"Half!" Hermione got out of her shock. "Okay, now I knew you guys were weird, but I didn't think you guys were loony! Especially since Trunks is the son of a famous woman!"

"We're not loony," Trunks said. "I'm being serious here." Ron was still looking at him with a wide mouth.

"Not possible," he blabbed. "There aren't any aliens, or else we would've heard about it."

"Don't tell me you haven't heard about Cell," Gohan said, his voice dropping into iciness.

Hermione and Harry both nodded. "We know about Cell. He was all over the news…"

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "He attacked Japan didn't he? You guys lived in Japan didn't you? Did he attack you?"

"Yes."

"Then how come you're still alive?" Harry caught on. "He was really powerful. It was a good thing Hercules was there to save the day eh?"

Gohan's eyebrow ticked. He was annoyed… very annoyed about that crazy idiotic afro man. "Because he couldn't kill us."

"Why not?" Ron asked. "Come to think of it, I heard about this Cell guy over the summer. My dad said if Cell wasn't dealt with, even the magic community might have a big problem with him. If he's that powerful, then how can a Muggle defeat him?"

"That big, fat, ugly afro head didn't beat Cell," Gohan said dangerously. The others started to back away from him. "I did."

The trio broke into laughter. Trunks stared at him. "I don't see what's so funny. He's saying the truth." The others stopped laughing.

"That's even more impossible than Hercules beating Cell," Ron muttered. "You guys must've hit your head or something."

"I'm serious," Gohan said. "You said you saw Cell over the television? How about the little tournament?"

"Yes, I saw that," Harry said. "Uncle Vernon and Dudley were attached to seeing the delivery boy and Cell fight."

"I saw that too," Hermione said. "It was really intense and everything. But everything got blurred by the smoke and the television guy fainted or something."

"I watched a bit of it on a Muggle television," Ron said. "When mom and I went shopping because Dad wanted to experience Muggle shopping."

"I'm the delivery boy," Gohan said.

Trunks sweatdropped. _He's really straightforward. _

"I don't believe you," Hermione said immediately. "I mean, he has blonde hair and-"

She was cut off when Gohan took off in the sky and powered up to Super Saiyan. He landed back on the ground and sat down again. "Enough proof?"

Harry gulped. "H-how…?"

"We told you, we aren't completely humans. We're half humans, the other half is what we call Saiyan. Our dads were Saiyans," Trunks explained.

"So…" Ron looked nervously at Trunks. "Can you do that too then?"

"Here, we'll show you something that will prove to you that I defeated Cell," Gohan said. "We'll fly them to our training place."

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded.

"Wait just a minute," Hermione said. "What do you mean fly?"

"We'll hold you by your hands and fly," Gohan said.

"No way," Harry said. "I'm not so sure I want to experience-" He was cut off when Trunks quickly picked him and Hermione up while Gohan picked up Ron. "Hey!"

Hermione screamed as Trunks took off at high speed. Ron was too shocked to say anything. Harry screamed too.

"Put me down!" He bellowed.

"Shut up!" Trunks hissed. "I'm not going to drop you! If you keep on screaming, you two, we'll be caught!"

Hermione quieted down, but she shut her eyes tight in fear. Harry did as well, frightened. They felt Trunks plunging downwards then land softly onto the ground. Then they opened their eyes slowly.

Ron was frozen in shock. He was just staring straight ahead of him with his mouth open. Gohan rolled his eyes and shook Ron out of his funk.

"I-i-impossible," Ron stuttered. "This is all a bad dream, and when I wake up, you two will be normal and sane people. Normal human beings, not aliens with spiky hair, nope no spiky hair at all."

"I think we need a full explanation," Hermione said quietly and nervously.

"We will give one to you," Trunks said. He powered down and sat down on the grass. Gohan did as well, and the other three sat down.

Gohan started. "More than 20 years ago, my father landed on Earth…"

And so, began the long explanation. The three second years listened intently and gravely. When he had finished, they all had grave and grim looks on their faces. Hermione sported a pity look as well.

"Gohan…" Hermione muttered. "I-I…"

Gohan looked away, not wanting to see her pity. "What? You want to say sorry?"

"Yes…"

"For what?" he looked at her questionably. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. You weren't the one who created Cell; you weren't the one who killed them."

"Still," Hermione insisted. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Whatever."

Trunks sighed. "I am not from this time."

"Okay, this gets weirder and weirder," Harry said. "What do you mean!"

"Through the technology of the future, I was able to use a time machine and go into this time," Trunks explained. "My mother had died in my timeline, and my father had too, a long time ago. The androids had killed nearly everybody in my time; I was one of the only survivors. I decided to come here. When I did, that was when Dumbledore found us, and told us we were wizards."

The group was silent. Harry spoke up. "Why did you decide to tell us this? How do we know if you guys really aren't working for Voldemort or something?" Hermione and Ron flinched at the name.

"Why would we?" Gohan asked. "If we did, wouldn't we have captured you already and handed you guys over to Voldemort?"

"Stop it with the name!" Ron grimaced.

Harry ignored him. "I guess… but still, what is your motive of this?"

"We are to protect you," Gohan said directly. "Until your fight with Voldemort."

"Protect him?" Hermione echoed. "You think Hogwarts isn't enough protection? You think that Professor Dumbledore doesn't have the power to protect him?"

"I don't need protection from two 11-year olds!" Harry roared indignantly.

Gohan glared. "Don't forget that we are Saiyans. We are much more powerful than your average eleven year old. Forget your pride for a moment."

Ron frowned. "So, are you two supposed to follow us around like bodyguards or something?"

"No," Trunks shook his head. "I think it's better if we keep up being students at Hogwarts. You guys are not allowed to tell anyone about this okay?"

They all nodded their heads. Harry was still steaming. "I don't need protection! I can protect myself!"

"According to the students here, Voldemort is a very powerful wizard. You are just a twelve year old boy. Really, do you think you can protect yourself?" Trunks asked.

Harry nodded, defeated. "Alright. But please, don't follow us around like bodyguards."

"We won't. We will be normal students at Hogwarts, but when you are attacked, we will protect you. I hope we won't blow our cover," Trunks said.

Gohan sighed. "That will be a problem. We can't show our super strength, nor can we use ki blasts. So, that means we have to be slow and weak."

Ron frowned. "Why can't you just tell Professor Dumbledore about this?"

Trunks shook his head. "Because we were given the order to just tell you guys, and nobody else. Not even Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You reacted weirdly when we told you we were aliens," Gohan muttered. "What makes you think others won't?"

"Alright," Harry nodded. "Can't you guys teach us how to fight and defend ourselves?"

"We can teach you," Trunks nodded. "But you won't be strong enough. We are stronger because of our Saiyan blood. Your ki level is too low to use ki blast or fly."

"Ki?" Hermione looked confused. "I heard you use it a number of times tonight. What is it?"

"It is your life force," Gohan slowly explained. "Kind of, anyways. We can use our ki to fly and to use them like this." He turned his palm up and a ki ball appeared. He threw it at Trunks who instinctively put up his shield. The ki exploded.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked on, wide-eyed. "Bloody hell!" Ron looked flabbergasted.

"The blue shield thing you just saw around me is also made of ki," Trunks added.

"So, we can't do that because or ki level is too low?" Hermione asked, disappointed.

"Yes," Gohan said. "Some humans have high ki level, but they are really rare. We know most of them. All Saiyans are born with high ki level."

"I see…" Harry gulped. "Well, I think we should go back to the castle."

"Yeah," Ron muttered.

Gohan and Trunks nodded and took them back. Ron and Hermione walked ahead towards the Gryffindor room, with Harry trailing them. Gohan and Trunks were going to the library. Harry turned towards the demi-saiyans before walking up the stairs.

"You two didn't petrify Ms. Norris, did you?"

"No," Trunks shook his head. "We saw her like that. We felt something wrong about it though. We know something wrong is happening in this school. It has something to do with the Chamber of Secrets, I'm sure."

Harry nodded doubtfully and ran after his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 10

- Sorry, this is a day late.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Hehe… looks like I haven't updated in a month! P Thanks for all the reviews!

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

I do not own. Warning: Trunks OOCness.

XXXXXXXXX

The sunlight streamed through a pair of windows, a certain demi-saiyan groaned and wiped the sleep in his blue eyes. He sat up slowly. Trunks sighed. _I wish Gohan would stop beating the crap out of me. _He mentally scowled at the sleeping Gohan beside him, rubbing his sore arm. _Him and his stupid Ascended Saiyan. _ Yawning, Trunks slowly pushed himself off his bed and kicked Gohan in the shin. "Yo, Gohan." The black haired boy simply shifted over onto his side. "Wake up."

"Another 10 minutes," Gohan muttered incoherently. Trunks rolled his eyes as Gohan snuggled deeper into his blanket.

"Wake up," Trunks muttered impatiently, as he was not a morning person.

"Another 10 minutes," Gohan muttered again, stubborn even in his sleep.

"Fine," Trunks huffed. "You're not giving me any choice here." Trunks grabbed Gohan's arm and pulled him to the edge of the bed. Then, grabbing Gohan's face, Trunks took a big breath and then he… slapped Gohan as hard as he could across the face. "WAKE UP!"

Gohan bolted up in his bed, surprised from both the slap and the scream. His hands were drawn in a fighting position, ready to take on the offending 'creature'. He blinked when he saw Trunks glaring at him at the edge of his bed. He scowled. "What the hell was that for!" He rubbed his smarting ears and cheek. "You know I have sensitive ears!" He hissed angrily.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I was trying to wake you up," he explained. "Don't you remember? Today's Harry's Quidditch match. We can't be late, just in case something you know happens."

Gohan groaned and yawned. "Yeah, okay, let's go. What time's his match again?"

"It's right after breakfast," Trunks sighed. "Which is going to end in like half an hour."

Gohan froze, shocked and horrified. "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER!"

XXX

Trunks sighed as he saw Seamus and Dean both blink at Gohan. "Breath, Gohan, breath," Dean muttered. Seamus was really confused. Usually Gohan was so cold and indifferent, but when it comes to food… he's a whole different person.

Gohan gave a small satisfactory smile once his stomach was full. He turned his head and stared back at Dean and Seamus and everybody else who were staring at him at that moment. "What are you staring at!"

Everybody blinked and was silent before muttering something incoherent and going back to their daily routine. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat across from him. Trunks turned to them. "So, you ready for your match?"

"Uh, yeah, sure thing," Harry said nervously.

"Who's it against again?" Gohan asked. "Because we should take things more seriously if it's Slytherin. It looks like they'll do anything to win."

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately, we're against Slytherin. I'm sure nothing's going to go wrong though. There's a referee, so you can't cheat."

"I don't know," Hermione said worriedly. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"We'll be on the alert," Trunks said. "It shouldn't be a problem. By the way, is it cloudy today?" he asked abruptly.

Ron blinked. "What kind of question is that?"

Trunks shrugged. "Is it cloudy or not?"

Hermione took a quick peek outside. "It's not that cloudy, but there are some clouds."

Trunks nodded. "Good, thanks." The bushy haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Because," Gohan answered for Trunks, "it will be easier to … hide in the clouds and attack. Then nobody will see us or recognize us."

"Okay…" Hermione nodded. "That makes sense."

Ron suddenly piped up. "Why don't you use that bloody cool attack that blinds people?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, as did Harry. "Because," the girl said exasperatedly, "then other people will also get blinded and the players would go off course in confusion."

"Oh," Ron said, slumping because his idea wouldn't work. He sighed. "We should get going, the match is going to start soon and Harry still needs to prepare and all."

XXX

"Go Harry!" Hermione screamed enthusiastically. "You can beat Malfoy!" Gohan sighed as he watched the game intently, his concentration breaking when the girl started screaming. Everything looked alright; at least it did to Gohan. He suppressed a yawn, and then regretted it when his sore cheek protested. Damn Trunks, thanks to him, Gohan now had a red hand mark on his face.

Trunks smirked as he watched Gohan at the edge of his eyes; he could tell that the other demi-saiyan was tired. His smirk grew bigger when he saw the hand mark. He remembered how Ron had stared and then asked which girl Gohan had made angry. Trunks had scowled and said that Gohan didn't make any girl angry; he had frustrated Trunks to the point of slapping. Ron had blinked and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "what a bunch of bloody weirdoes."

"Trunks," Gohan nudged the purple haired boy impatiently and urgently. "There's something wrong with that ball. Look."

Trunks' snapped out of his stupor and looked onto the field. Sure enough, a black ball was speeding towards Harry, following the black-haired boy like a dog following its master. George had tried whacking it away, but it just came back. The ball looked determined to make Harry fall of his broom. Trunks turned to Gohan. _"Hide in the clouds, then turn Super Saiyan just to make sure nobody recognizes you. Come back as fast as possible." _

Gohan nodded quickly and ran out of his seat muttering, "Got to use the bathroom, be back soon," to Dean and Seamus who were looking at him funnily. The two nodded and turned back to the game.

Gohan ran past all the teachers, running as fast as he could without his speed being inhumane. Grumbling about human's stupid slowness, Gohan turned right after getting out of the pitch. He made sure that nobody was within eyesight before powering up to Super Saiyan and then taking off into the clouds.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at the situation through the clouds. That damn ball wouldn't stop following Harry! It would be harder to hit the ball directly without having some of the aftereffects throw Harry of his broom. _Damn ball! You're making this situation so much harder. _

Gohan thanked Kami when Harry dove and turned, making the ball fall behind a bit more. Without wasting time, Gohan quickly threw a ki blast towards the speeding black ball. He heard many people scream as the yellow ball exploded the black ball. He saw Harry hold on tight on his broom as the blast seemed a bit too powerful. "Crap." Gohan hoped that Harry would be able to remain in the air on his own, as Gohan couldn't help him or else his identity might be revealed.

A few seconds later, Gohan was seated again beside Trunks. Ron and Hermione were both gaping. Dean was cursing random things with a pale Seamus beside him. "Holy crap! What the bloody hell was that!"

Trunks gave Gohan a quick glare. _"What were you thinking? If the blast was any more powerful, you could've thrown Harry right off his broom!" _He hissed.

Gohan glared back. _"It was either that or have that thing hit him. Mine did less damage."_

"_You frightened the shit out of everyone! Look around," _Trunks snarled. _"You drew too much attention to yourself!" _

Gohan's eyes flashed angrily. _"What the hell would you do if you were up there? You were the one who told me to destroy that damn piece of shit!" _

"_Something less reckless!" _Trunks snapped.

"_If I didn't do what I did, the ball would've hit him! It was like the last second!" _Gohan snapped back. _"What the hell's wrong with you?" _

"_What's wrong with me?" _Trunks repeated angrily. _"Our job was to protect him! You nearly did the complete opposite!" _

"_It was a freaking accident!" _Gohan growled. _"It's not like I meant to!" _

"_Yeah, well thanks to that 'freaking' accident, we nearly failed Goku!" _

Gohan gasped for a moment. _"Are you implying something!" _He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"_I never said anything else," _Trunks shot back. By now, Ron, Hermione, Dean and Seamus had caught on their argument.

"Hey," Seamus said uncertainly. "Even though we don't know what you're talking about, we know it's serious. Calm down, you're attracting more attention."

"Yeah mate," Ron said. "Harry's fine, I think he might've gotten a broken bone from the way he fell from the broom."

Gohan cursed. _"He's not dead Trunks. He's hurt but not dead." _

"_He could've died! Do you even know the capabilities of your power? That blast would've been nothing to me because I'm a half-Saiyan myself! I can resist that kind of power but he can't!" _Trunks scowled.

"_I know my capabilities!" _Gohan snapped. _"Don't lecture me on this! Plus, he's NOT dead! He's alive, breathing and his heart is still beating! I did my job in protecting him!" _

"_Not a very good job!" _Trunks snapped. _"What's wrong with you? The Gohan I knew wouldn't have been so careless!" _

"_I told you before, that Gohan is dead," _Gohan said bitterly. He could feel everybody's eyes on him and Trunks. The only people who weren't looking were the people who were on the opposite side of the stadium.

Trunks however was oblivious to this, he was too mad and frustrated. _"Again, all this is because of your parents death isn't it!" _He snarled. He had had enough of this. _"They're dead Gohan, and they're not coming back! Accept this fact already! You're not the only one who has lost parents. I lost mine as well, but I accepted their death, why can't you!" _

Gohan froze, his eyes widened. Everybody around them looked expectantly at him, as if waiting for him to scream back. Ron broke the uncomfortable silence. "Uh, why don't we watch the game…?"

Gohan ignored the red head and glowered at Trunks. _"Shut up, you bastard!" _ He sent a punch towards Trunks, but Trunks blocked, if barely. Hermione, Ron, Dean and Seamus all stood up to stop the fight. They were too late as Gohan kicked Trunks in the side, fast and hard.

The purple haired demi-saiyan cried out as he flew from his spot until his back hit a pole which carried the Gryffindor's flag. He cried out even more in pain as he fell onto the ground. Cries of alarm rose from the crowd. Dumbledore stood up from his spot and quickly used a spell that would project his voice better. "Silence!"

Everybody quieted down. Dumbledore stared at Gohan, silently contemplating. "Mr. Son…"

"Hn," Gohan grunted, turned and walked away from the stadium. "That's not my fault. Trunks, you're getting slower, normally you would've been able to block that."

The teachers were all gawking at the exiting form of Gohan. Block! How could any normal and sane person be able to block that kick? _Is that kid even human? _Snape thought. _Interesting. _

Trunks slowly got up from his position on the floor, his back aching. Many people scrambled to help him up, but he pushed them all away. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the retreating Gohan. Fists clenched, he raced after the boy.

"Trunks!" Hermione called out, worried.

Trunks gave her a forced smile. "I'm not going to go fight him. I just want to talk with him."

Hermione nodded slowly and sat down. Everybody followed suit hesitantly. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now back to the game. How's Harry?"

XXX

Gohan stumbled up the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. Pain shot up his ankle, leg, arm, chest and back. Why? Because he hasn't eaten a full sensu bean since last week. He had decided to save sensu beans or else they would run out in about 2 weeks. So, he only ate half a sensu bean to recover some lost ki and to heal minor cuts and bruises. It kind of worked for him, at least Trunks never found out.

It was extremely stupid of him to kick Trunks with his twisted ankle. Now his ankle was even worse off. Gohan collapsed, sitting on the staircase, breathing deeply and trying to ignore the shooting pain. _Okay, once I'm back in my room I'll go eat a full sensu bean. _He thought. _If I can make it there without falling again. _

Gohan could feel his mind fazing in and out of consciousness. He could feel his blood flowing down his back where a humongous gash had reopened. _Damn. _

"Oh, you poor boy," a painting whispered sympathetically. "Well, in any case, here comes help."

"Gohan?" Trunks voice came at the bottom of the staircase. "Holy crap! Gohan!" At that moment Gohan pitched forward dangerously as his mind finally slipped into unconsciousness.

XXX

Trunks ran forward just in time to catch the unconscious demi-saiyan in his arms. He took a good one-over of Gohan and instantly knew that his friend had a few broken bones and cuts inside of his uniform. "What the hell were you doing?" he muttered inaudibly.

"Poor, poor boy," another painting muttered. "If I were you I'd take care of his back first. Look at that blood!"

Trunks took a quick peek at Gohan's bloody back and cursed. He quickly ran towards the Gryffindor common room and spooked the Fat Lady.

"Oh my!" the Fat Lady exclaimed, bewildered that Trunks had practically appeared in front of her because of his speed. She took a quick glance at the unconscious boy. "Now what have you done to this poor boy?"

"Nothing," Trunks said quickly. "Mad nuts." Trunks wondered briefly where these people made the passwords, but when the Fat Lady reluctantly opened the door, he forgot all that as he rushed in to get a sensu bean.

XXX

End of Chapter 11.

How'd you like it? Huh? Is Trunks a bit OOC? Tell me! Please review… -… Sorry for the long wait by the way!


	12. Chapter 12

"_Italics"_- Japanese

"Normal"- English

_Italics- _thoughts

N: Haven't updated in quite a while… But I thank all the reviewers!

XXX

Gohan felt the warmth spread through his whole body. The pain of every sore spot, bruise or cut suddenly disappeared as this warm feeling spread. _Sensu bean,_ he recognized the feeling. He opened his obsidian black eyes and looked up. "Trunks…"

Trunks gave him a small smile of relief for a second, and then a shadow passed over his face. "You baka!" he hissed. "What the hell were you thinking!" His hands were itching to slap Gohan again. Resisting the urge, he gave Gohan a death glare scary enough to match Vegeta's.

Gohan quickly sat up and looked around. He was in the Gryffindor Tower, and in his own bed. "You brought me up here?"

Trunks rolled his blue eyes. "Where else would I have gotten the sensu beans? You still haven't answered my question. What were you thinking! How many nights have you gone through without one?"

Gohan gulped, his hands clutching at the blanket beneath him. "For about a week." Trunks' aura got dangerously mad as his eyes flashed. "I ate half of one every night. So it isn't as bad…"

"Isn't as bad! You fainted in the middle of the staircase!" Trunks snapped. "And those paintings saw! What if word got around?" Gohan's eyes flashed, and the black-haired demi-saiyan could feel his anger heat up again. Trunks sighed, recognizing that look of anger and knew his words came out wrong. "I didn't mean it that way, Gohan. I was worried about you. I'm sorry about the words I said before."

The anger in the other's eyes disappeared quickly as regret filled them. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about kicking you, and about everything else I said," Gohan muttered guiltily. "I guess my anger took over when you talked about my parents' death."

Trunks winced. "Yeah, I didn't mean to say that either. It's just that, I don't know, but it frustrates me to see you all depressed. You're not the cheerful boy I met years back when I first came here. I mean, you had it better than I did. You knew your dad, your dad's friends, and the other Z fighters. I never knew them; they all died by the hands of the androids. Maybe I've gotten more used to death, and it just doesn't affect me as much as it does to you, but it angers me that you've changed so much because of it."

Gohan looked away, the pain once again in his eyes. "You're right, I have changed because of it, but it's something I can't help. I just don't see life the way I used to. I mean the dragon balls have always brought someone back to life, so I guess I took life for granted. But when my mom and dad decided that they didn't want to come back, I learned the real meaning of what it feels like without both my parents dead."

The other demi-saiyan gave a small nod, understanding what he meant. "I understand, but this time, I really don't want to fail anymore."

"Fail?"

"Fail," Trunks confirmed. "It's seems like I fail at everything I do. I failed Mirai Gohan when I couldn't power up to Super Saiyan to help him. He died. I failed to save all those innocent citizens after I was able to power up. I failed to save my mother and she died. I don't want to fail at saving Harry this time."

Gohan was silent for a moment, contemplating Trunks' words. "Alright," he finally said. "I understand. Harry will be our first priority now. I won't fail you or him anymore, that's a promise."

"Thanks." Trunks' eyes were fixed outside there window, beyond the forest and into the horizon. It was silent for a second, not awkward, but not comfortable silence either. Neither spoke until they both heard footsteps clearly coming towards them.

"It must be Ron and Hermione," Gohan stated. "I wonder if Harry's okay."

"He's fine," Trunks said. He turned his head and gave Gohan a mock-glare. "I'm hurt. You're more worried about him than me, who by the way, got kicked into a pole."

Gohan scowled to hide the small blush of embarrassment growing on his face. Weird how he still couldn't hide his blushes, it was one of the things that showed that the old Gohan was still alive somewhere. "Shut up. It's not as if you're hurt in any way."

"There's a huge bruise in the shape of the pole imprinted on my back. Of course I'm not hurt," Trunks said, the sarcasm practically dripping from his mouth. When he saw the expression on Gohan's face morph into worry, he smirked. "I'm just kidding. My back's a little sore, but it's okay otherwise."

"Ha, ha," the other boy muttered. "Very funny. I was actually worried you know."

"Yeah," Trunks said. "I know. Let's go down to meet Ron and Hermione." He stood up and stretched a bit before helping Gohan to his feet and walking down the stairs. "Come on."

"Coming," Gohan muttered, jogging to keep up with his friend. They found the two friends sitting in the couches in the Common Room, opposite of each other. When the two demi-saiyans came in, they both looked up at them.

"Ha! I told you Hermione! I told you they could hear us coming!" Ron grinned triumphantly. Hermione grunted unhappily and turned away. "I knew you two had inhuman hearing!" Hermione scowled and turned to Ron, frustrated.

"I get the idea, Ron," she snapped. "You can stop rubbing it in now!" Ron's face fell, and his expression turned angry.

"I was not rubbing it in," he snapped back. "Besides, it's not as if you don't rub it in when you're right!"

"That's not the point, Ron!"

"Oh, then what is!" Ron cried, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. He froze, then turned towards the two first years. "Wait a minute, why aren't you two killing each other? I thought you guys would be mad at each other because of what happened back there at the Quidditch match."

Trunks gave him a weak smile. "We had a small talk, everything's fine now." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "By the way, how's Harry?"

"He's fine, but he got sent to the Hospital Wing anyways," Hermione mumbled.

"That was really close though," Ron said. "The explosion was bloody brilliant though!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "That blast nearly blew Harry off his broom! And now, Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers think that You-Know-Who was the one who blasted it at Harry! What are we going to do about this … situation?"

Trunks frowned. He looked at Gohan with question in his eyes. "We could tell Dumbledore, and he would be able to persuade the other teachers that Voldemort isn't here and didn't use the blast…"

Gohan immediately shook his head. "No way. There are enough people knowing about us already. I don't want to add to that list if it's avoidable."

"It's not avoidable," Trunks said reasonably. "Unless we keep them thinking that Voldemort is indeed around the castle."

Gohan frowned and stood, thinking for a while. "That … might not be totally false…"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You mean Voldemort is actually in here? In Hogwarts?"

"Would you bloody stop using his name!" Ron roared his face red and his hands covering his ears. "Some of us don't like hearing his name!"

He was, of course, ignored by the two Saiyans. Hermione was red in the face as well, but she took it way better than Ron did. Gohan looked at Hermione. "Have you seen or heard something weird or unusual this year?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Unusual or weird? I don't think so." Her face suddenly brightened. "But I think Harry has! He said something about hearing voices inside the walls or something."

"Inside the walls?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and stared at his best friend. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Wait!" Hermione suddenly yelled. "You-Know-Who can't possibly be in Hogwarts! He was last reported as being seen in Georgia!"

"How about that attack on Filch's cat?" Gohan whispered. "The Chambers of Secrets. Do you know anything about it?"

"We asked Professor McGonagall," Ron responded. "She didn't exactly give us information on it. But Professor Binns did." And they proceeded in telling Gohan and Trunks about the Chambers of Secrets.

"This doesn't explain the aura I keep on feeling," Gohan said. "It's a cold aura, not powerful, but deadly. It's giving me the creeps."

"Aura?"

"Yeah," Trunks explained. "It's hard to explain, but it's something you… feel around the person. For example, Dumbledore has a friendly aura, but you can tell he's not weak or anything. He has true strength. There's this aura we've been feeling inside the walls. It has this cold feeling to it. Deadly, almost."

"Inside the walls," Hermione repeated. "I could ask Harry when he gets out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Wait," Gohan interrupted. "How did the game go?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "It got cancelled. What did you think would happen? Everybody thinks You-Know-Who is behind this! They aren't going to play until they found out what happened."

Gohan frowned. "The game looked interesting." He really wanted to know which team would win. Oh, well. He sighed and he shifted his gaze towards Trunks. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think telling Dumbledore would be the reasonable solution," Trunks said. "After all, he's the one who recruited us. He deserves to know about our heritage. Plus, Hermione and Ron said he was very trustworthy and probably the last person to turn on us."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. Professor Dumbledore is the only wizard, or human for that matter, that You-Know-Who fears."

Gohan's face remained stony. "We weren't supposed to have anyone else but Harry, Hermione and Ron know about this. _He_ said so, Trunks. He specifically said no one but those three."

Ron blinked, totally confused. "Who's this he you're talking about?"

Gohan ignored him. "Trunks…"

The said boy bit his lip. "Please, come on Gohan. No doubt the teachers are going to come here to fetch the both of us to Dumbledore's office very soon. I'm surprised that they haven't done so already."

Gohan glared. "I have no intention of explaining my past again."

Trunks sighed. "I'll explain. Just as long you're there, I might miss some things."

Gohan grunted, totally reluctant on the idea, but he knew he was running out of time. His eyes flashed in annoyance and a slight bit of anger. "Fine, but only Dumbledore. No one else."

"Thanks Gohan," Trunks smiled. He suddenly sighed and turned his eyes somewhere off in the distance. "I never would've imagined that this year would be so … hectic."

"I didn't either," Gohan grunted. "If I did, I probably wouldn't have come."

XXX

End of the very, very, very short chapter. Sorry!

Feel kinda sorry for Ron… everyone's ignoring him. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I hope nobody forgot about this…. Haven't updated in more than 3 months. Wow…. Anyways, please review! Tell me what you think!

Next update: Probably around 2 weeks, maybe less.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long update, but I've been in Hong Kong for the whole summer till now, and I don't have any internet in Hong Kong. And then our computer lost all the data, so we had to recover it….. So sorry! But here's the next chapter anyways!

Don't own DBZ or HP.

XXX

Gohan and Trunks sat, fidgeting in Trunks' case, in front of Dumbledore's desk with the Professor across from them. Professor McGonagall stood behind him, glaring at them with her stern gaze. Well, Dumbledore didn't look all that pleased either, and to tell the truth, Gohan didn't really blame him.

"Well," the Headmaster began, "what do you boys have to say to me? You created havoc in the Quidditch stadium, and we were forced to usher the students back to their houses, leaving the Gryffindor team no time to celebrate their victory."

"Sir, it was just a misunderstanding between us," Trunks tried to explain.

"Oh, it sounded much more important than a misunderstanding," Dumbledore said sharply. "There is much you two are hiding from us, and I would like to know about it. The information I gathered from that 'misunderstanding' is not quite enough. I need to know the rest."

Gohan's head flashed up, his eyes hardened. "What do you mean 'information'?" He asked quietly, trying to be polite, but his anger showing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dumbledore's tone was apologetic enough. "I didn't tell you boys that I know the language of Japanese. I heard every word you said at the stadium."

"You were listening on us?" Gohan said angrily.

"My boy, it was quite hard not to."

"Gohan," Trunks said gently. "We agreed we were going to tell him anyways." Gohan simply frowned and looked away.

"We agreed that we were going to tell him _only_," he corrected, his head tilted towards the standing McGonagall. Unfortunately, the professor of Transfiguration heard them and was quite angered.

"That's preposterous! There's nothing that's going on here without my knowledge! I'm the head of your house; I have the right to know!"

"That's enough, Minerva," Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked even more ferocious. "I have this under control. Well, Mr. Son, Mr. Briefs, if you're going to tell me this, you should know that if it is important enough, I will tell the rest of the staff, Professor McGonagall included. If you choose not to tell me, I will have no choice than to expel you two from Hogwarts." McGonagall looked more pleased now, the anger fading away.

Gohan's anger, however, was far from fading away, his father's words flashing through his mind. "You can't expel us! This is a matter of life and death!"

"Well, that's the more reason to alert all the staff members. You should know I trust them all with my life," Dumbledore replied calmly.

Gohan bit down on his urge to yell out, 'Well, I'll have to say your life is in danger!'

"I'm very sorry Professor, but our agreement only included you," Trunks said. "If you expel us, the life of one important student could be lost." That hint definitely got both teachers' attention.

"Harry Potter is still my student," McGonagall huffed. "Plus, what could losing two first years do to Potter's life-span?"

Dumbledore now looked quite concerned. "No, Minerva, they're telling the truth. If that is what you really wish then, Minerva, please leave."

"Albus!" She gasped in surprise. "You mean you actually _believe_ them?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "Fine!" McGonagall left in an indignant manner, and both demi-saiyan could hear her curse with their superior hearing.

"Now, tell me about this matter," Dumbledore said. "You have my full and undivided attention."

"Do you believe in aliens, sir?" Trunks asked. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but he nodded nonetheless.

"I believe in many things, Mr. Briefs. Aliens happen to be one of them."

"Then I guess it would be less of a surprise to say we, me and Gohan, are half-aliens," Trunks said, surprisingly calm, as if he had memorized it beforehand.

"Half-aliens?" Dumbledore muttered to himself. "That's one thing I've never heard before."

"Both our fathers were from an alien race called 'Saiyans'. Our mothers are humans," Gohan butted in. Trunks gave him a funny look. _"I thought you wanted me to tell the whole thing,"_ the look practically said. Gohan ignored it, he was getting impatient.

Dumbledore nodded, his interest piqued. "Continue."

"The Saiyan race was a race of barbarians. They scour the universe, destroying all life on many planets to sell them off. My father landed here on Earth, as a baby, to do such things. However, a kind old man picked him up from the space shuttle that brought him here. Then one day, my father hit his head horribly on a rock, and he forgot everything, including his job to destroy Earth. From then on, he grew up and trained with the old man, joining many martial arts tournaments."

"Now, hold on. Did these Saiyans have some kind of magic or power, if they were so powerful to destroy all these planets?" Dumbledore asked.

"We call it ki; it's our life force, practically. Every living thing has ki, naturally, however, Saiyans have an extremely large amount of it, and has the ability to control and manipulate such force," Trunks explained. "There are certain humans who have more of it and some who have less. Our human friends are a few of the rare people who have more of it, and have learned to manipulate it."

"And from what you are telling me now, Saiyans must look somewhat like humans, am I right?"

"Yes professor. The only difference is that a Saiyan has a tail. And whenever a Saiyan with a tail looks at the moon, he or she changes form into a huge ape with enormous power. Most Saiyans can't control themselves when they're in this form," Trunks continued. "But the Saiyans or half-Saiyans on this planet have cut off their tails to stop the transformation."

"And I assume you people protect the planet?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Continue on, then."

"Well, we explained pretty much what we are, and what we can do," Trunks said. "You can ask us questions, I'm sure you have many."

"I do," Dumbledore confirmed. "Just how strong are you 'Saiyans'?"

Gohan hesitated for only a moment before answering. "Did you hear about that being called Cell?"

"I have some recognition of that name, yes," Dumbledore murmured. "Ah, he was the fellow rumored to have incredible strength, isn't he?"

"That rumor wasn't for nothing," Trunks said darkly. "He did have incredible strength, enough to destroy islands, cities, towns as if they were nothing but tools of amusement to him."

"Yes, my memory is coming back now," Dumbledore nodded. "Many wizards were killed by him. He first appeared in Japan didn't he?"

"He was killed there too," Trunks said.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow. "By that man named Hercules. However, I have always believed there is something behind that fact."

"There is," Gohan said coldly. "Hercules only claimed the victory, he didn't achieve it."

"No human on Earth was capable of destroying Cell," Trunks filled in. "Wizard or Muggle."

Dumbledore nodded. "Who was it then?" His eyes flickered towards Gohan. "My first guess would be your father. He was an acclaimed fighter wasn't he?"

Gohan looked away. "It wasn't my father." Dumbledore nodded slowly, waiting for the correct answer. "It was me."

XXX

Minerva McGonagall was a patient person. She could wait; she knew she could, as she stood beside the two goblins blocking the doorway. She trusted Albus thoroughly, she knew he would tell her, or if not her, the Order. And then, she would have to be told, as she was part of the Order. She told herself this many times, but as time passed by, doubt began to eat at her.

She probably should be at the Gryffindor Tower, watching out for any 'incidents' that could happen during the party the Gryffindor team should be throwing. She never did like leaving those mischievous twins alone without someone looking after them. However, she had an uneasy feeling about those two Japanese students as well. Could she count on Percy Weasley to control those two little miscreants? She doubted it. The twins loved bothering the Prefect. It probably would be even worse…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the goblins standing guarded suddenly jumped aside to reveal Dumbledore and the two first years. "Well," Dumbledore said contently. "I must say I understand now, and you two are dismissed from your earlier behavior. However, it must not ever, _ever, _be repeated. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Trunks said obediently. Gohan nodded, his body already half turned to head back.

"So?" McGonagall asked, no doubt wanting to know what had happened. "What's going on Albus?"

Trunks gave the Headmaster a doubting look. Was he going to tell everything?

However, to both students relief, Dumbledore simply gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Minerva, I truly am. However I promised these boys to keep their little secret, which I plan to."

"Excuse me!" McGonagall was surprised; she had _trusted_ Albus to tell her everything!

"Minerva, you must understand," Dumbledore said, almost sorrowfully. "They had a very good reason to only tell me. This is not an issue of trust, Minerva, I trust you completely. But, it is not my secret to tell."

"I understand," McGonagall said shakily. "Fine. Off you go, Son, Briefs. There's a party you are missing in the Gryffindor tower."

Trunks bowed to both professors before following his already-leaving friend. "Gohan! Wait!"

McGonagall turned to leave to her office but Dumbledore's voice stopped her. "Ah, Minerva, please tell all the staff to leave those two alone if they're doing anything strange. They have my permission to do as they will. Only I will be the one to punish them if I see fit."

McGonagall opened her mouth to protest, but shut her mouth immediately. If Albus trusted them this much, she could too. Even if she had no clue what was happening. "Alright Albus, I'll trust you. But I can't say the same for the others."

XXX

"That went well," Trunks said, stopping at the fat lady's door. "What was the password again?"

"_Cofeelings_," Gohan muttered as the fat lady swung open. "What kind of passwords are these?"

"Well, they're really random, so we can probably never be able to sneak into other dormitories," Trunks shrugged.

They weren't exactly surprised when they saw hordes of people cheering and laughing when they stepped in. There was a party after all. Hermione got away from it and went up to the two boys. "So?" she asked nervously. "How did it go?"

"It went well," Trunks answered. "According to plan."

"He believed you," Hermione said, relieved. "Well, I guess that isn't much of a surprise." She smiled happily. "Come on then, we have to tell Ron and Harry! Now where are those two idiots…?" The bushy-haired girl dragged the two demi-Saiyans towards the crowd of happy Gryffindors. Ron and Harry were laughing with Fred and George, sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace and looking up at the red-haired twins.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called. They didn't hear her. "Harry! RON!" Both boys' head snapped up and caught sight of the two first years. They quickly excused themselves from the twins and fought their way towards them. Trunks and Gohan led them towards a more private area of the dormitory.

"Everything alright?" Ron asked. "I mean, he believed you, right?" Gohan nodded and Ron sighed in relief. "I was scared that if he didn't, he would expel the two of you!"

"Ron, this is Dumbledore we're talking about," Harry pointed out. "He probably believed in aliens before Gohan and Trunks told him."

"Yeah, mate," Ron nodded. "You're probably right."

"Listen," Trunks suddenly interrupted. "Every year, there's a Martial Arts World Tournament held in Japan. And all the world's best fighters gather there. We've missed out a lot of them… but we've been thinking about joining this years'."

"The date is around the next few weeks, from what we've gathered," Gohan said quietly. "We were just wondering…"

"You want to go," Ron said bluntly, nodding. "And leaving us all alone, unprotected…"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished loudly. "They can go if they want to! We're safe here with Dumbledore anyways." She gave him an angry gaze. "Besides, it's not as if their job is to protect _you_. Harry should get the last say in this."

Ron returned the angry gaze. "I was just speaking out what's in your mind anyways!" Hermione growled.

"I can't believe you-" she started.

"It's okay," Harry said, half-afraid of his best friends fighting again. "Like Hermione said, I'm sure we'll be safe with Dumbledore in our school."

Trunks shrugged. "We haven't exactly really talked about going. We might change our minds. However, if we do leave for the tournament, I don't want you to be left but magic in your heads." Gohan gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean 'just magic in our heads'?" Ron demanded. "It's very useful, mind you!"

Trunks paled as he realized what they thought he meant. "No, I'm sorry!" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant that it would be better if you learned something more physical…"

"Physical?" Harry gave him a curious look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like, if your wand manages to get separated from you, you have nothing to protect yourself with. So my plan is to…"

"You plan to train them in martial arts!" Gohan suddenly exclaimed, his eyes widening.

XXX

End of Chapter.

Okay, so I know this is a pretty short chapter, but the next one should be up… soon. I'm starting a DBZ Naruto crossover (yeah, I've been obsessing about DBZ crossovers.)

Anyways, do any of you know if there are classes on the weekends in Harry Potter? Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Okay… so this came out much later than I expected. I blame it on the fact that my friend has introduced me to Bleach and I've been getting more obsessed (Hitsugaya…) as each day passed. I think that obsession has stopped growing bigger, so it's safe to say that I will concentrate more on writing.

I do not own.

XXX

"Us… martial arts…?" Harry repeated in shock. He pointed to himself and then to the two first years. He gulped. "Like fighting with hands and feet?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well duh. What else could it be?"

"Shut up Ron," Hermione snapped automatically, though her eyes were glazed over with excitement. "Maybe you could teach us about your heritage too!"

Ron immediately rolled his eyes. "That's Hermione for you, more excited about the actual knowledge than about the fighting." Hermione gave the red haired boy a fierce scowl.

"Life isn't all about fighting Ron."

"Neither is education!"

"Education is very necessary in life. You will get nowhere without knowledge and school and stop making faces at me!" Hermione said shrilly. Ron stopped trying to mock Hermione and scowled at her.

"School, grades, knowledge, books, don't you think of anything fun?" He retorted.

"One of these days you're going to have no money, no food and no water and we'll see who made the better choices!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, frustrated. Couldn't they stop arguing for _one_ day? Was it really that hard to ask?! He was going to say more, except he was interrupted by a hardly-contained laughter coming from Trunks.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, eyes narrowed.

Gohan sighed. "It's nothing; he just hasn't seen much of an argument since we left Japan. He finds it amusing."

Trunks' laughter subsided as he glared at his friend. "It's not because of that. It's because they remind me of my parents before they got married. They argued over every little thing."

Ron blushed hotly. "You are bloodily mistaken if you think I'm ever going to marry that … that bookworm!" Hermione, who was gaping in shock, instantly closed her mouth at the insult and glared back at Ron.

"Like I'd ever marry an impudent, rude, arrogant worm like you!" Hermione screeched back at him. Once again, the bickering started. Fresh insults were thrown across the room, along with heated glares. Harry sighed, tired from all the fighting. He walked away from the bickering… er… _couple_ and their spectators as Gryffindors began to take notice of their argument. Gohan and Trunks followed him to a more secluded part of the Common Room.

"About this martial arts thing…" Harry started as they sat down on the ground. "How's it going to work?"

"You're willing to take the lessons?" Trunks asked surprised. Harry nodded.

"Uh yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"It's very straining on the body, especially since you haven't been trained when you were younger. Plus it takes a lot of effort and you will be extremely tired and exhausted after every session. I wasn't sure you were going to take up the challenge. It isn't as simple as it looks," Trunks explained.

Harry soaked in this information, but he nodded again. "I still want to do this, if it will help me with Voldemort, then I will take these lessons." Trunks and Gohan exchanged glances before nodding both their heads.

"Alright then," Gohan said quietly. "We'll meet every Saturdays, behind the Gryffindor Tower at 5 in the morning. We'll fly you three over to the place where me and Trunks usually train."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Five in the **morning**?"

Trunks nodded. "Well you don't want anyone to notice you've been gone right? Don't worry; you'll be used to it after a while. It will go until 6:30 then we'll take you back and you three can take a nice long shower. Oh, and I guess we'll have to notify Dumbledore on this."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a loud yell from a voice that seemed to be Hermione's'. "Shut up Ron! If school is unnecessary to you then stop copying my homework!" Silence followed this statement then the Gryffindors roared with laughter.

Fred and George laughed with them as they approached their red-faced brother. They patted him on the back, hard. "Tsk tsk, Ronniekuns. What would mum say if she ever found out…?" Fred teased, mocking.

"If she ever found out you were arguing with your future wife…?" George finished. The twins laughed and gave each other hi-fives.

"**We're not married!!!"** Hermione and Ron both screamed.

"Sure, sure," George laughed. "Whatever you say lovebirds."

The Gryffindor common room was filled with noise once again, their laughter overcoming the angry shouts of the red-faced second years in the middle. Ron, embarrassed and humiliated, pushed some Gryffindors out of his way (he was sure to kick both Fred and George in the shins, hard), and decided to run up to the boys' dormitory. Of course, since it _was_ Ron, and he _was _quite embarrassed, he went the _wrong_ way and ended up walking up the stairs of the _girls'_ dormitory.

Obviously, the staircase turned into a slide after the second step Ron took and he tripped backwards, falling onto his backside, hard. By this time, even Gohan had a small, genuine grin on his face, though his eyes told the world he was struggling to keep from laughing. Trunks was already laughing heartily while Harry buried his face into his hands, embarrassed by his friend and trying to hide the fact that he was laughing himself.

This was probably the worst of the worst, at least for Ron. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted up the _right_ stairways and seconds after, a loud boom and a cry of rage was heard. That pretty much silenced everybody, as many people were now aware that poor, poor Ron was extremely embarrassed, and laughing probably wasn't the best idea at the moment.

Still smiling, the Gryffindors went back to what they were doing before. Harry gave the two amused first years an apologetic look and a small smile before taking off after the furious red head.

Trunks' lips quirked, amusement still shining brightly in his eyes and said, "Man, that has got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen." His eyes turned to Gohan and he noticed the twitching smile that forced to take over his friend's face. "I knew the old Gohan is in there somewhere!"

Gohan immediately scowled to cover up his initial shock. "Shut up," he muttered to Trunks. "Anyone would laugh at that, except maybe if the person was insane or something."

"It's good to see you smile," Trunks said. "You should do it more often. Hopefully it won't have to be at the expense of Ron's pride."

Gohan's smile turned soft. "Yeah, I guess so." He sat down, exhausted, on a comfortable couch in front of the fireplace. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, clearly uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, Trunks caught him. "Come on Gohan, speak up."

Hesitantly, he said, "You know, I meant it when I said that the old me is gone, and he's never coming back. I just can't look at the world like I did before Cell, it's different. My whole perspective on the world, saving the world, is totally different from before. I saw what human mistakes lead to. It would've been different if Cell wasn't created by a human, but he was. And now, I don't know if I can protect Earth as willingly as I did before." He sighed deeply.

Trunks sat beside Gohan and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Not everyone is like Gero, Gohan. Yes, human makes mistakes, we do too, and no matter what, everyone is worth saving. I hope you haven't forgotten that your mom is human too."

"Of course not!" Gohan whispered fiercely. "It's just that, everyone that we've fought so far had always been … alien. That's one of the main reasons I even protect Earth, because the problem, the thing that wants to destroy it is always, _always_, alien. It's hard to explain…"

"You don't want to protect Earth every time humanity makes a mistake."

Gohan nodded slowly, sort of surprised that Trunks had it right on. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"Nah," Trunks gave him a half-smile. "It makes you human." He paused for a second to see Gohan's lip quirk into an ironic smile before shifting his gaze to the ever-burning fireplace. "Now onto the matter of telling Dumbledore… I don't think he's going to be that pleased…"

XXX

Dumbledore frowned at the two young students sitting in front of him. "And Harry agreed to this?"

"Yes, sir," Trunks said. "We asked him first of course."

"Ron and Hermione want to take these lessons too?"

"Yes sir."

Dumbledore gave them a hard stare. "I'll see what I can do to _bend_ the rules a bit. But, I don't want him to do anything that is dangerous, or too strenuous on his body and health. And this will not interfere with his studies."

"Understood," Gohan said.

"Now when is this training?" Dumbledore asked a smile back on his wrinkly face.

"Every Saturday, at 5 in the morning…"

Dumbledore instantly frowned at the time. "Mr. Son, Briefs, when I mentioned that I didn't want him to do anything strenuous on his health, I meant his _mental_ health as well. Lack of sleep will interfere with their studies, and I will not tolerate that."

"But…" Trunks protested.

"No," Dumbledore said firmly. "I'm afraid you'll have to change the time."

"We simply can't just do it in the middle of the day. People will be suspicious of where they're going. And if they ever found out, some of them may want to join in the training, and we can't have swarms of trainees…" Gohan said.

"I'm sure you two can come up with a believable excuse," Dumbledore said. "You've done so well in hiding your heritage so far. As for the training place, I have the perfect room that is inside school grounds. No one will bother you there."

Gohan frowned. "How are you sure that no one will find us in this place of yours?"

Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. "You'll know when you see it won't you?"

Trunks slowly nodded. "Then I think 9-10 o'clock in the morning will do for the time. How about that Gohan?" His friend reluctantly agreed.

"Perfect. I'll show you the room myself at 9 on Saturday. Come see me after breakfast. You may go now."

Gohan and Trunks both stood up and bowed respectively before heading out of his office. The moment they stepped out, they knew something was wrong. They both felt the dark aura, and Gohan's head snapped to the right.

"That way."

The two ran towards the chillingly dark aura and was surprised at what they found. A small boy that they recognized as Colin Creevey, the boy who freakishly stalked Harry, was lying down, his mouth open in shock and his camera in front of him.

By the time they accessed the situation, the dark aura had gone back to where it came from, and people were already crowding around the seemingly frozen boy.

"Could they be the ones that did this to him?" Their Saiyan ears caught the accusation whisper that was louder than the others. They looked at each other, some form of shock forming on their faces. The people thought _they_ did this?

Filch shoved people impatiently away as he fought to get to the front. When he saw the still boy, he silently gasped and turned around to face the crowd.

"Who did this?" he rasped. Everyone turned to face Gohan and Trunks. "You two! Did you do this?"

"No sir," Trunks answered automatically.

"Lies," Filch hissed. "You did this to my cat too, I presume?"

Trunks opened his mouth in retaliation, but Dumbledore's deceptively calm voice overpowered him. "No, Filch, it can't be these two."

"And why is that?" Filch growled.

"I had just spoken with the two only minutes ago. It would be impossible. No, this is something else..." his voice trailed off, and a haunted knowing gleam shined in his eyes. "Bring Mr. Creevey to the Hospital Wing. Come on now…"

Gohan and Trunks shuffled away along with their peers, but they couldn't help noticing that they avoided them, shied away from them, standing at least a meter away. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Oh man," he muttered to Gohan. "They really do think we're the ones doing this!"

XXX

End of Chapter 14.

Ugh. This chapter took ages to come out… XS. And it's sort of short too… Well at least it's up… right?

Anyway, for those that are interested, my Naruto DBZ crossover is up with two chapters. Hope you'll go check it out. I _think_ that one is written better, but I'm not sure.

I hope the next chapter won't take me like, months again…

Review!


End file.
